Ghost Speaker
by IKSM-bitch
Summary: Rin and Kagome have a secret no one else knows.Rin's over protective and Kags doesn't talk.their mom decides it's time to move.What will happen?
1. prologue

IKSM: this is my first fanfic so be honest.

* * *

Kagome and Rin were walking home from school."Kagome.I know that our 'gift' is like no one else's.But you have to start talking again.I know ever since you found out that they weren't your imagination you started getting scared.But I'm here to help.We share the'gift' remember.I know how much you want to tell mom about it but we don't know how she'll react.Will you please start talking again?If not for me then for mom.She just wants to hear your voice again. Please.," Rin said to her un-identical twin. Kagome just shook her head no. 

They both have this 'gift'. They are able to see the dead. In other words, ghosts. Rin's known ever since they were 6. Kagome thought it was her imagination so Rin let her believe it. The truth was she didn't want Kagome to get hurt because she tends to get attached to people and ghosts will be no different. Kagome found out that they were ghosts when she was 11. And she hasn't talked since. Kagome and Rin have all the same classes because other kids tend to make fun of Kagome because she doesn't talk. So Rin always tries to protect her. Only Rin knows her true form. She's feisty but doesn't show it. Kagome just wants to be invisible to everyone.

They continued walking until they reached their house. There were moving vans with all their stuff in it. They found their mom, grandpa, and brother waiting for them and went to ask what's going on. Their mom explained that their grandpa got a job as a priest at a shrine in Unseen City. Things you don't usually see are there. And plus the move will probably be good for Kagome. They all got in the car and drove to Unseen City.

When they reached Unseen City. They reached the shrine and went inside to claim their rooms. Rin and Kagome each got their own rooms with a door joining the two together. Souta took the room next to Rin's. Ms.Higurashi took the last one at the end of the hall way. Grandpa took the room next to Ms.Higurashi.

They unpacked and had their rooms the way they wanted them. Kagome's was red, Rin's green, and Souta's room was orange. They each had a stereo, TV, skateboard, latest clothes, and latest CD's. They also each had a brand new cell phone.  
"Hey Kags! Want to go look around on our skateboards?!" Rin asked.

Kagome nodded her head. "Ok, let's go. Mom! Me and Kags are going to explore on our skateboards. Ok." Rin said smiling. "Ok. Just don't be late for supper and please try not to make any new enemies." Ms.Higurashi said smiling.  
Rin has the tendency to be over protective of Kagome. In their old town they were about 13 and Rin made allot of enemies in one day. She felt that the kids were bad and going to make fun of Kagome when they got the chance so she attacked who ever came within a foot of her.

"Ok mom. Bye. "Rin said as she and Kagome started walking out the door. "Rin! Kagome! Can I come with you?," Souta asked running up to them with his skateboard. "Sure, Souta. " Rin said smiling. Souta looked at Kagome to see if she would say something. She just smiled and nodded her head. Souta smiled back. '_I hope this move will help Kagome get her voice back. I haven't heard her voice since I was 7._'Souta thought.

They glided down the sidewalk on their skateboards. They were each smiling. They were starting to think this place wasn't so bad. That is until they met a gang.

* * *

IKSM: who's in this gang u ask.well that's for me to know and u to read in the next chappie.plz review. 


	2. meet the gang

IKSM: her's the next chappie!enjoy. i do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but i do own Mugen and Kiki.plz review!

-  
"Hey you three!Stop right there!," A boy screamed as he ran after them.They stopped and looked at the boy. "You do know that your all trespassing on our territory?,"the boy asked.When they got a good look at the boy they noticed he had black hair,black eyes with a specks of white, black t-shirt with a white dragon on the front, and black jeans. "What do you mean our territory?Are you in a gang or something?,"Rin asked. "Yes I am in a gang.Everyone in this town knows this is our terf.What are you new here?,"The boy asked."Yes we are new here we just moved here and wanted to look around.So we can get to used to this place and know where we're going.How old are you?What school do you go to?What grade are you in?And are you a good person?And don't try lying cause know good people from bad people with just that little bit of information.," Rin asked."It's true.She does.,"Souta said.Kagome only nodded.

"I'm 16,in 10th grade,Shikon High,and yes i'm a good person.,"the boy answered."Ok.What's your name and will you be our friend?,"Rin asked."My name's Mugen and sure I'll be your friend but I need to know who you are first.,"Mugen said."OK.My name's Rin,I'm 15,in 10th grade,and I've been enrolled in Shikon High.This is my twin Kagome.And our lil bro,Souta,he's 10, in 4th grade,Shikon Elementry.,"Rin said smiling."Hello Rin, Kagome,and Souta.,"Mugen said smiling. "Hello Mugen.,"Rin and Souta said smiling. Kagome just smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to meet my gang? They're all my friends.,"Mugen asked."Why are you in a gang anyway?,"Souta asked. "We would love to meet them?But can you answer his qeustion because I'm just as curious.,"Rin said."Ok.My friends and me made this gang so we can protect the innocent.There's another gang but they were the first gang.But they're bad.They were always picking on and beating up the innocent.But everyone was too afraid to do anything about it so me and my friends stepped forward.So now there's two gangs in this city.," Mugen said as he led them back to the building he was standing infront of.

"Oh I see.That was nice of you and your friends.Will you happen to be looking for another member are you?,"Rin asked as they walked inside the building. "We're always welcoming new members but they have to have a reason or personal reason.And they have to go through some tests.,"Mugen said as they towards a door with a sign that said stay out.He knocked twice.Then he muttered something and the door opened.They walked in with Mugen in front. The door closed behind them.

"Mugen!Who are they?And what are they doing here?Are they good or bad? Were they attacked?,"a girl screamed. They couldn't get a good look at anyone cause they all hid in the shadows. "Kiki. Calm down.They're new here and yes they are good.No they weren't attacked.And I became friends with them and they wanted to meet everyone.So come on out everyone.," Mugen said as about 15 people came out of the shadows.

"Wow.That's alot of people.So all of you are in the gang?,"Rin asked. Everyone nodded.One of the girls stepped forward."Alright then.My name is Kiki,I'm 16, Shikon High,10th grade.Leader of this gang.,"Kiki said smiling but had a stern look in her eyes.They looked at her and noticed she had whitish-silver hair(like Inu and Sess),amber eyes,red tanktop with the name Takashi on the front in black,a black skirt that went down mid thigh,and combat boots."I'm Sango, 15, 10th grade, Shikon High."Sango said with the same look.She had a blue tank top with a red skull with blood dripping off it,blue eyes, brown hair,same skirt as Kiki,and combat boots. "I'm Keade,15,10th grade, Shikon High, Sango's twin but we don't look alike.," Keade said.She had black hair,blue eyes, same tanktop as Sango but black,combat boots,and same skirt.

"I'm Ayame,15,10th grade,Shikon High.,"Ayame said.She had red hair,emerald eyes,pink tanktop with a white playboy bunny,combat boots,and same skirt. "I'm Kagura,14,9th grade, Shikon High.,"Kagura said.(every one has the same look on their faces) She had black hair,red eyes,white tanktop saying 'mess wit my ppl and pay the price',combat boots,and same skirt."I'm Kanna, 14,9th grade,Shikon High,Kagura's twin but don't look alike.,"Kanna said.She had snow white hair,black eyes with a speck of red, white tanktop saying 'don't mess wit my ppl and you won't get hurt',same skirt,and combat boots.

"I'm Inuyasha,15,10th grade, Shikon High,Kiki's half brother same father different mother.,"Inuyasha said.He had the same color hair as Kiki,dog ears on top of his head,amber eyes,red t-shirt with the same name as Kiki,and black jeans.(all boys wear combat boots too)"I'm Sesshomaru but you can call me Sess for short,15,10th grade,Shikon High.,"Sess said.He had the same hair as Inu and Kiki, amber eyes, same shirt as Inuyasha's but silver,and blackjeans. "I'm Miroku,15,10th grade, Shikon High.,"Miroku said.He had black hair,blue eyes,black jeans,and a purple t-shirt.

"I'm Koga,15,10th grade, Shikon High.,"Koga said.He had black hair, blue eyes,black jeans,and a black t-shirt with a brown wolf on it."I'm Ginta,15,10th grade, Shikon High.,"Ginta said.He had white spikey hair,brown eyes,brown shirt with a white wolf on it,and black jeans."I'm Onigumo,14,9th grade,Shikon High.,"Onigumo said.He had black hair,green eyes, grey shirt,and black jeans. "I'm Hakudoshi,14,9th grade,Shikon High.," Hakudoshi said.He had snow white hair, grey eyes,white shirt,and black jeans.

"I'm Kohaku,10,4th grade,Shikon Elementry, Sango's and Keade's brother.," Kohaku said.He had black hair,blue eyes,black shirt with a blue dragon,and black jeans."I'm Shippo,10,4th grade,Shikon Elementry.,"Shippo said.He had orange hair,emerald eyes,blue t-shirt,and black jeans.

"Ok now that we introduced ourselves.Can you please tell us who you are?," Kiki asked."I'm Souta,10,4th grade, and just enrolled in Shikon Elementry.," Souta said smiling."I'm Rin,15,10th grade, Shikon High,this is my twin Ka-.," Rin started but was interrupted.

"She has to speak for herself.Sorry but those are the rules.,"Kiki said."She can't...well she won't. Ever since they were 11 she wouldn't talk anymore.So Rin goes everywhere with her because the other kids would make fun of her.," Souta said almost on the verge of tears.Everyone looked at Kagome to see if this was true.She just nodded her head."Her name's Kagome,15,10th grade, Shikon High,and my twin but don't look alike.,"Rin said.

"Ok.Now that that's settled time to get back to our free evening. No training, scouting,or fighting at all.," Kiki said smiling.Sango went over to the radio to put a cd in when Rin's cell phone rang. "Excuse me.,"Rin said.  
(R-Rin and MH-Ms.H)  
R-Hello?  
MH-Rin.Dinner's ready so come home.  
R-OK but can we bring home some new friends?  
MH-Sure.If its ok with their parents.  
R-Ok,just let me ask.

"We all can go.Sorry some of us are demons and the human part of us has demon hearing,speed,and sense of smell.," Kiki said as she saw her confused look.

R-they can go.See you soon.Bye.  
MH-Bye.  
(both hang up)

"OK.Everyone ready?,"Rin asked."Yep.I see you three have skateboards. Everyone grab your boards. And everyone behave.Meaning Hakudoshi, Kohaku,and Shippo no pranks.Ginta no blowing up the food.Miroku no hentai acts or you'll be punished not only by me but Sango, Keade, Ayame, Kagura, Kanna,and our new friends.,"Kiki said.Everyone got their boards and stood waiting.Hakudoshi, Kohaku,and Shippo pouting because they couldn't pull any of their famous pranks. A very mad Ginta was glaring at Kiki.All the girls were glaring at Miroku who was cowering in fear from the glares he was receiving. And the rest of the boys were trying not to laugh at them.They exited the building and skated towards the Shrine.

When they reached the shrine everyone but Rin,Kags,and Souta ran up the stairs.The others looked at them confused."Oh yea.They don't have demon speed.Inu take Kagome,Sess take Rin,and I'll take Souta.Go.,"Kiki said.They ran down picked them up,and ran back up the stairs. They set them down. "Kool.,''Rin and Souta said at once.Kagome just nodded her head.

They walked in the house and in the kitchen."Hello Mom.These are our new friends.There's about 15 of them.Is that ok?,"Rin asked."Hey Rin, Kags, Souta. Of course thats ok.You all made alot of friends in just one day.Nice to meet all of you.I'm Ms.Higurashi,but you can call me Ms.H.Now let's eat.,"Ms.H said.

-After dinner.around 6:30-

"Ms.H.Can we take Rin,Kags, and Souta.And show them around?,"Kiki asked. "Sure Kiki.Just have them back by 10:00.Ok?,"Ms.H said. on guys.," Kiki said. Everyone grabbed their boards and walked out the door.They walked down the stairs and stopped when Kiki did. "We're not showing you around.Follow us. Mugen told me that you asked if we're looking for new members.Why?,"Kiki asked as they started walking."Well I was wondering if I can join.If you'll let me.,"Rin said."You have to pass a few tests first. Then we'll see.,"Kiki said.

"NO!,"Inuyasha said."What did you say Inuyasha?,"Kiki asked."I said no.They shouldn't have to. They're good people.Don't make them.," Inuyasha said."Fine then.They don't have to do it,but they won't-,"Kiki started."I'll do what ever I have to do.I'm sure the tests aren't that hard.,"Rin said."Inuyasha's never said no to someone taking the tests. There has to be a reason.Inuyasha can I talk to you in private?,"Kiki asked."Yes.," Inuyasha said.

"Finally.,"a female voice said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IKSM: who said "finally"? Read next chappie and find out. 


	3. secret revealed

IKSM: it's time for chappie 3!see who said "finally".plz review!

* * *

"Finally.,"a female voice said."I know that voice.It's...Kagome.,"Rin said turning to her sister."Your right.But why would she start talking now?Kagome did you really say that?,"Souta asked."Yes, Souta.It was me.Rin.They stopped. They stopped.,"Kagome said very excited."You mean the reason you wouldn't talk all these years is because of them?,"Rin asked knowing full well who she was talking about."Yes.They wouldn't stop.They kept saying its our responsibility to cross them. To help them.They kept telling me their story. I tried my best,but it was too over whelming.I couldn't take it.So I stopped talking.So I can help them.I've even perfected the power we have.Now it's your turn.You chose to ignore them.So they all came to me.Stop ignoring them Rin. Please.I can't take it anymore.You knew that they were bothering me but not the reason.You told me not to be afraid.I was never afraid of them.Please stop ignoring them.,"Kagome said.

(It seems Rin was neglecting her duty.The power she's talking about is their ghost power.They can go to the ghost realm whenever they want,leave their bodies,predict the future, read minds, and put up sheilds and barriers.But there's a catch.They have to talk to the ghosts that come to them,listen to their stories,talk to them about it,help them do their unfinished business so they can cross over or pass on how ever you want to put it.)

-Inu and Kiki-

"Ok.Why don't you want her to take the tests?,"Kiki asked."Because if she becomes an official memeber then she won't be with Kagome all the time to protect her.,"Inuyasha said."You like Kagome don't you?,"Kiki asked."Yes.," Inuyasha said blushing."She'll be under our protection.I won't let anything happen to any of our new friends.I promise.,"Kiki said. "Ok.Just don't tell anyone.And that goes for everyone else too cause I know your all listening.," Inuyasha said.They walked back to the others.

"Who's they?,"Sango asked."It's our secret.No one knows except us.Not Souta,Mom,or Grandpa.Not anyone.Once we get to know you all longer then we'll tell you.,"Rin said."Ok.We all understand.," Sango said."Inuyasha and I have come to an agreement.Rin are you ready for your tests?,"Kiki asked. "Before she answers.I have a question.Can I become part of the gang with my sister?,"Kagome asked startling Kiki and Inu.

"Wait a minute.Your talking.But I thought you didn't talk.,"Inu said."They left her alone.Before you ask who.No one but me and Kagome know.Not Souta, Mom,or Grandpa.Not anyone.No we won't tell you until we get to know you more.,"Rin said."If you pass the tests then you have to tell us.Because when you become an official memeber there's no secrets.So Inuyasha if they do become members then you have to tell her.,"Kiki said."Fine.,"Inu said. "Ok.," Kags and Rin said.

"In that case.Can I become a member too?Cause I want to know their secret since they won't tell me.,"Souta asked. "Sure.,"Kiki said.They stopped infront of the building they were in earlier."This is our headquarters or you can it HQ or the crib.Let's get to the pool.,"Kiki said.They walked to the pool area."Here this looks about your size.You can go in there to change.,"Kiki said handing them each a bathing suit.

They walked into the changing rooms.Kagome came out in a red bikini, Rin in a green bikini,and Souta in orange swim trunks."Ok.Each get into a lane. When I say go you swim to the other side and back.Your being timed on how fast you are.Get ready.,"Kiki said.They got into position waiting to start."GO!,"Kiki screamed.They swam as fast as they could each getting back at the same time.

"4 minutes.Not bad.If you all become a member you'll be able to do that in 2 minutes.Get changed.Our next test is on the track.,"Kiki said as they went to change.When they came out they went to the track with the others."Go around once. You'll be timed on this one too.Get in position.,"Kiki said as they got changed. When they came out they got into position. "GO!,"Kiki yelled.

They ran around getting finished at the same time."5 minutes.Good but if you become members it will be done in 2 minutes.Go get changed.Next we're going to the fighting room.,"Kik said as they went to get changed.When they came out they went to the fighting room."This time you'll be fighting who I put you against.No mercy.Sango vs. Kagome,Keade vs. Rin, and Kohaku vs. Souta. Now go get changed.You'll start when I say go.,"Kiki said as they went to change.

When they came out they got on the mats and into fighting stances."GO!,"Kiki yelled.They started fighting."If you guys keep this up then you'll be members in no time.,"Sango said as she tried to punch Kagome. "Thanks.,"Kagome said blocking her.It ended with Sango,Keade,and Kohaku losing."Get changed.Then we'll go to the conference room.,"Kiki said as they went to change.

When they came out they went to the conference room."Rin.Give me a reason why you want to become a member.,"Kiki said."To protect the innocent.,"Rin said."What's your personal reason?,"Kiki asked."I've always protected Kagome. But now I feel I should protect others.,"Rin said. "Kagome.Reason.," Kiki said."I want to protect others.,"Kagome said."Personal Reason.,"Kiki said. "I was always protected by Rin.I feel that I owe everyone.,"Kagome said. "Souta.Reason.," Kiki said."I just want to protect.,"Souta said."Personal Reason.,"Kiki said."To help others stay safe.,"Souta said."Go out to the hall. No talking.We have to discuss things before we give an answer.,"Kiki said. Kags, Rin,and Souta walked out into the hall.

"Are they in or not?,"Mugen asked."They were good.They passed all the tests. Do you guys want them in?," Kiki asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "It's settled then.They're official members.Kagome. Rin.Souta.You can come in now.,"Kiki said. They walked back into the room."You all passed. Welcome to the gang.Now Kagome and Rin.You have to tell your secret.And Souta if you have any you have to tell too.So have a seat.,"Kiki said.

"Ok. We see the dead.,"Kagome said.The room was silent.All eyes on Kagome and Rin. "We call it our gift.Kagome always thought they were imaginary.But I knew the truth.I didn't tell her because I was trying to protect her.But when we were 11 it all went down hill.Kagome found out the truth.She was fine for a couple of days after she found out.,"Rin said."But I was over whelmed by them.She started to ignore them.So they all came to me.,"Kagome said.

"I thought that if I ignored them they'd leave me alone.But when they all went to Kagome she stopped talking.She could never ignore something.,"Rin said."I stopped talking to learn more and help them.But it took too long.Rin knew and told me not to be afraid.I was never afraid.I learned all about our power.Now it's her turn.We can read minds,put up brarriers and shields,leave our bodies,go to the ghost realm,and predict the future.But there's a catch.We have to talk to the ghosts that come to us,listen to their story, talk to them about it,and help them do their unfinished business so they can cross over,pass on,or however you want to put it.,"Kagome said."They finally gave her a break.But I don't it will last long.So any questions?,"Rin asked.

* * *

IKSM: didn't see that coming did you?plz review!


	4. Jake and Jack

IKSM: here's the next chappie enjoy!

* * *

"I have one.Are you reading our minds right now?,"Sango asked."No.But Sango can you think of something or say something in your head?,"Kagome asked. "Sure.,"Sango said.'_Hello Kagome.Is this for real?_',Sango thought. "Hello to you too.Yes this is real Sango.,"Kagome said. "Is that what you were thinking Sango?," Kiki asked."Yes.,"Sango said shocked.

"Rin look at me.," Kagome said.Rin looked Kagome int he eyes."Good.Your doing exactly what I want you to do.I'm going to give you absolute control of your power.Ok?Nod your head if you understand.," Kagome said.Rin nodded her head."Good. Now this might be a bit painful.But don't look away at all.I'll try to prevent the pain but it will be there after.,"Kagome said.Rin nodded her head not looking away from her sister's eyes.

"Give her control.Don't let it die. Copy all of my knowledge into her brain.," Kagome said."It's done.Rin your going to feel alot of pain in 10 minutes.Ok?," Kagome asked.Rin nodded her head.They all waited 10 minutes.The 10 minutes are up.Rin screamed in pain and fell out of her chair."Oh no.,"Kagome said."It's going to be to much for her.,"Kagome said already at her sister's side.

Everyone went to get out of their seats when Kagome spoke."Stay where you are.Don't move.They're coming.,"Kagome said.Everyone looked confused."We have ghost gaurdians. They're twins as well.Their names are Jake and Jack.Jake is mine and Jack is Rin's.They're here.,"Kagome said. Everyone watched as Rin's body was lifted in the air."JAKE!JACK!WHAT'S HAPPENING?!," Kagome yelled."FINE!BUT IF SHE'S HURT I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS! AND OF COURSE I JUST GAVE HER THE KNOWLEDGE OF HOW TO CONTROL OUR POWER!WHY ELSE WOULD SHE BE IN PAIN?," Kagome yelled.Rin's body started to go back down to the floor.

"Well...Jack she'll know about you now so be prepared cause she's fiesty.," Kagome said as Rin's eyes started to open."Rin,meet your ghost gaurdian. Jack. Jack meet your responsibility Rin.," Kagome said.Everyone watched as Rin's face when from confused to happy to angry. "They're talking through her mind. So don't worry. Just don't watch.,"Kagome said as she started to back away from an angry Rin. Rin started to beat up something standing infront of her. Everyone looked confused."He said the wrong thing to her. And it ticked her off.And I've had enough.This is pointless.STOP YOUR FIGHTING NOW!RIN HE'S YOUR GHOST GAURDIAN NOT YOUR PERSONAL PUNCHING BAG!JACK STOP SAYING STUFF THAT TICKS HER OFF!SHE'S YOURS TO PROTECT NOT TICK OFF! AND DON'T PUT YOUR TWO-SENSE IN EITHER JAKE OR ELSE!,"Kagome yelled.

Everyone was shocked by her out burst. Rin stopped and looked at her sister. "Fine.,"Rin said crossing her arms. Kags and Rin sat back in their seats. "Umm...ok, Souta do you have any secrets?,"Kiki asked."No.,"Souta said. "Ok,Inuyasha do you have something you would like to tell Kagome?,"Kiki asked with a smirk. "Yes. Kagome can I talk to you in private?,"Inu asked. "Umm...Sure.,"Kagome said. Inu and Kags walked out of the room. Inu led her down the hall to a room with red walls and black carpets.

He shut the door behind them."Kagome.I...,"Inu trailed off."What Inuyasha?," Kagome asked.'_I want to say it but I can't.Why can't I just tell her.How hard is it to say I think I'm in love with you?_',Inu thought.Kagome gasped. Inu looked at Kagome."Did you just read my mind?,"Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha started blushing like a mad man. He closed his eyes hoping to get away from the embarrassment.

When he opened his eyes Kagome's face was a few inches from his.He gulped. '_I've never been kissed before._',Inu thought.'_That's ok neither have I._',Kagome thought to him.He gasped.'_Yes. I can transmit my thoughts to people._', Kagome thought to him.'_Oh.I get it now. That's cool._',Inu thought.Kagome smiled. '_Of course it is.Any questions?_',Kagome thought to him.'_Just one for right now. Why haven't you been kissed before?_',Inu thought.'_Because no one wanted to be with someone who wouldn't talk._',Kagome thought to him.'_Well I don't care if your deaf,blind,or mute.I like you for you.By the way you have a beautiful voice._',Inu thought.'_Thanks._',Kagome thought to him blushing.

Inu moved his face a little closer to Kagome.'_You don't mind me being a hanyou,do you?_',Inu thought bringing his face away a little.'_Inu.I talk to the dead.You look normal to me.I really don't care.You're still cute._',Kagome thought to him.'_Thanks. Is it ok if I kiss you?_',Inu thought blushing. '_I'm not going to stop you._',Kagome thought to him.He brought his face closer as she did the same.In an instant their lips met. When they broke apart they blushed. '_That was tasty._',Inu thought with a smirk making Kagome blush more.'_I a-a-agree.Shall we go back to the others?Or do you have more questions for me?_', Kagome thought to him.

"I do have more questions.Do you like seeing the dead?,"Inu asked."Not really. But it gives me a chance to meet new people and help them.,"Kagome said. "Ok.Is there a way to make other people see them?," Inu asked."Yes,but I haven't learned it yet. Why do you ask?,"Kagome asked."I was wondering if you can make it so I can know what you and Rin go through.One more question.Will you be my girlfriend?,"Inu asked."Sure.,"Kagome said.And with that they left the room and went back to the conference room.(The others were listening with their demon hearing except Souta he was told what they were saying and Rin was using her mind reading power.)

* * *

IKSM: Well now you've met Jake and Jack.Plz review!


	5. sleeping arrangements and the enemy

IKSM: ok here's the next chappie!Enjoy!PLZ REVIEW!

* * *

When Inu and Kags walked back in the room they instantly knew they were all listening."Why can't any of you mind your own business?,"Inuyasha asked. "It's our nature.,"Miroku said."Well it's getting late let's just call our parents and tell them we're staying at the crib for the night.Oh and Rin,Kags,and Souta you need to call your mom and explain that your in a gang to protect the innocent and that your staying at HeadQuarters tonight.,"Kiki said.

Everyone nodded their heads."You guys can use the crib phone it has a speaker.,"Sango said."Ok.,"Kagome said as Sango showed them the phone. Everyone already told their parents.Everyone went with them incase they needed help explaining.

(R-Rin,K-Kagome,S-Souta,I-Inu,Sa-Sango, Mi-Miroku,Mu-Mugen,Sh-Shippo,Ko-Koga, H-Hakudoshi,Ku-Kohaku,O-Onigumo, G-Ginta,Se-Sess,A-Ayame,Ki-Kiki, Ka-Kagura,Ke-Keade,Kn-Kanna, E1-everyone,and MH-Ms.H)

MH-Hello?  
R-Mom.It's Rin,Kags,Souta,and everyone else.Me,Kags,and Souta are in their gang.  
MH-What?  
R-You know how they made the gang to protect the innocent?  
MH-Yes.  
K-Well that's why we're in it.  
MH-Kagome?Did you just talk?  
K-Yes mom.  
MH-Finally.  
K-Well your on speaker.  
MH-Oh.Hi everyone.  
E1-Hi Ms.H.  
R-Well mom.Since it's getting late everyone else is staying at headquarters. Everyone has their own room too.Please?  
MH-Sure.  
I-Ms.H.Me and Kagome have something to tell you.  
MH-What is it?  
K-Me and Inuyasha are going out.  
MH-Really?  
K&I-Yes.  
R-Are you ok with that mom?Cause me and Souta approve.  
MH-Yes.I'm ok with it.Bye everyone.Got to go.  
E1-Bye.  
(Hang up)

"Ok.So where do we sleep?," Kagome asked."Souta there's an orange room down the hall,last one to your left.If you don't mind orange.,"Kiki said."That's my favorite color.,"Souta said."Ok then. That's your room then.Now for Kags and Rin.That was the only spare room left.,"Kiki said.Souta had already ran to his room. "Can't we bunk with one of the girls?,"Rin asked."No.Keade and Sango share a room.Kagura and Kanna share a room. Ayame shares a room with Koga.I share a room with Mugen.The others have their own room.Your gonna have to bunk with a boy.,"Kiki said.

"Wait.Why do you share a room with Mugen and Ayame shares one with Koga?,"Kags asked."Me and Mugen are going out and Ayame and Koga are going out as well.,"Kiki said."Then am I allowed to bunk with Inu?,"Kags asked."Sure.If he'll let you.,"Kiki said."Sure you can Kags.,"Inu said.

"Rin.I don't suggest Miroku cause of his hentai acts,Onigumo cause of his cruelty to not give his bed up for any one, Hakudoshi,Shippo or Kohaku cause of their pranks,not Ginta cause of his explosives.The only one that won't do something mean is Sess.Hey Sess.Can she share a room with you tonight?,"Kiki asked."Sure I guess.,"Sess said."Then its settled.Night everyone.,"Kiki said walking to her and Mugen's room.Everyone said goodnight and went to their rooms.

-Sango and Keade-

"Sango.Can I ask you something?,"Keade asked."Sure.,"Sango said."Do you like Miroku?,"Keade asked smirking."W-w-what?I don't know what your talking about.,"Sango said."Yes you do.It's just a yes or no answer.So what is it?," Keade asked."Yes.,"Sango said blushing."Ha!I knew it.Now just to hook you two up.,"Keade said excitedly."Now wait just a minute.How do you know if he even likes me?,"Sango asked.

"He told me. He said he doesn't know how to ask you out. So I told him that I'd help him.So now that you know.How about it?,"Keade asked. "Ok. But how?,"Sango asked."If you mean asking him out,I got the perfect thing.Go to his door and knock.Wait for him to answer and when he does you say I'll go out with you if you won't be as perverted as you are, you know cut it down a little.Simple enough?," Keade asked."Yes.Thanks sis. I'll be right back.,"Sango said smiling. "Ok,but you better come back succesful or sleep else where tonight.And I mean it.," Keade said smiling as Sango left the room.

-Miroku-

'_Why me?Why can't I just get the guts to ask her out?_',Miroku thought. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. (Wonder who it is?lol)He got up, walked over to the door,and opened it."I'll go out with you won't be as perverted as you are, you know cut down a little.Deal?,"Sango asked. "Deal. Would you like to come in?," Miroku asked smiling that perverted smile. "Sure. Try something and your dead.," Sango said entering his room.Miroku gulped. They sat down on his couch.

"So... What up?,"Miroku asked."Oh.I just got my self a boyfriend so I'm pretty good.How about you?,"Sango asked giggling at her comment."Pretty good.I just got myself a girlfriend.,"Miroku said chuckling.When they looked at each other they became silent.They're faces coming closer together.They closed the gap between them and entered a full-out make out session.

(I think's its time we spy on some1 else.Don't you think?)

-Kohaku-Shippo-

"This plan is one of our best Shippo.,"Kohaku said into the walky talky. "I know.Well good night.We have alot of stuff to do tomorrow.,"Shippo said into his own walky talky."Agreed.Night.,"Kohaku said into the walky talky.And with that said they both went to sleep.

(I wonder wat they're up to?You'll soon find out.lol)

-Onigumo-

"Tomorrow's breakfast is going to be fun.,"Onigumo said to no one in particular.He turned off his lights and went to bed.(Uh oh.Ppl r planning stuff.lol)

-Hakudoshi-

"Aww.Man.I can't think of any thing.Oh well.I'm sure my partners in crime have something planned and will fill me in.,"Hakudoshi said.He sat down on the floor in a sitting position and started meditating.(I do that too)About an hour or two later he turned off the lights and went to bed.

-Koga & Ayame-

"Do you want to go to bed or do you want to do something first?,"Koga asked. "I've got just the thing to do.," Ayame said smiling."And what would that be.," Koga asked smiling knowing what she meant.They leaned in closer and started to make out.

-Rin & Sess-

"So...Am I sleeping on the couch?,"Rin asked."No.Your sleeping on the bed.," Sess said."But then where will you sleep?,"Rin asked."Before I answer. Can you read my mind real quick?,"Sess asked."Sure.,"Rin said.'_I think I'm in love with you._',Sess thought.Rin stood there shocked.'_R-really?_',Rin thought to him. '_Are you able to transmit your thought to me or am I hearing things?_',Sess thought.'_Yes. I can.Is it true?_',Rin thought to him.'_Yes it is. I think I am in love with you._',Sess thought.'_Well...me too.But how will we find out?_', Rin thought to him.'_There's only one way.We'll to have to kiss.Are you ok with it?_', Sess thought.Rin nodded.They leaned in closer.Their lips met.When they pulled away they each had a smile on their face.

'_Perfect._',Sess and Rin thought.They both looked at each other and blushed. "Well...Since Your sis and my bro didn't take long to becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.Will you be my girlfriend?,"Sess asked.Rin nodded and walked over to the couch.Sess followed.

"To tell you the truth I've never had a boyfriend before.Because I would protect Kagome people started with me too.They asked why I would protect someone who won't talk.And we went to elementry with them.It's like they forgot about us.I told them that she's my twin. Then eveyone started picking on me as well but i beat them up.No one wanted to be with Kagome because she wouldn't talk.And no one wanted to be with me because I was her sister and the one that protected her.So I don't really have any experience in a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. Sorry.,"Rin said hanging her head low.

"That's a relief.I've never had a girlfriend either.No one was cute enough.,"Sess said smirking at her blush."It's a good thing that Inuyasha finally found someone.This gang will be like a second family for you three. Just like it is for us.Tomorrow's Saturday. So no school.I wonder what we're all doing tomorrow.,"Sess said.

"Well I love my second family.Well I don't know about tomorrow but right now I'm tired.How about you?,"Rin asked."Me too.You know that since we're going out we're sleeping in the same bed.,"Sess said."Ok.,"Rin said."Wait before we go to bed.I have to tell you something about the enemy.,"Sess said. "Ok. Shoot.,"Rin said.

"They have 16 people but with you three we have 19 people. Their leader is Kikyo.Everyone hates her. Her shirts are too tight and skirts too short.You see Kikyo has this fantasy that her and Inu are together. Inuyasha keeps telling her to leave him alone but she don't listen.But when we show up because of his distress call.She'll leave because she has a problem with all of us.We're trying to figure out what she wants with Inuyasha. But we could never figure it out.And whenever Inuyasha would talk to a girl thats not in our gang she would go up to the girl and beat her up.But she wouldn't dare do anything to the girls in our group. Inuyasha's going to inform Kags of this. Will she fight if she has to?," Sess asked.

"Yes.If she had to she will.If this Kikyo lands one finger on my sister I will pound her myself.Now shall we go to bed?,"Rin asked."Sure.,"Sess said.They went over to the bed and got in.He out his arm around her waist and pulled her close causing her to blush.He smirked."Goodnight.,"Sess said. "Goodnight.," Rin said.

(Oh well there goes someone else.Let's spy on Inu and Kags.Souta already asleep.lol)

-Inu & Kags-

"Kagome.I have to tell you something about the enemy.Their leader is a girl named Kikyo.Her shirts are too tight and skirts too short.She has this fantasy that me and her are together.But we're not. When she catches me alone I always have to press the distress button on my gang phone.Then everyone comes to my rescue. Because when they're around she leaves. When she sees me talking to a girl that's not in our gang she'll go and beat the girl up.And it would always be a client or someone I had to help with school work. She won't touch any of the girls in our gang because Kiki will go after her.So if we ever run into her you'll know.I hate her guts.Will you fight if you had to?,"Inu asked.

"Yes.If I had to I would.,"Kagome said."Good.Good night.,"Inu said.Putting a arm around her waist and pulling her close."Goodnight.," Kags said blushing.

(Now let's go spy on Kiki and Mugen.Shal we?lol)

-Kiki & Mugen-

"Tomorrow we have to go shopping for our new members.,"Kiki said as she laid in Mugen's arms in their bed. "Ok.We'll have to be on gaurd incase the enemy shows up.Goodnight.,"Mugen said pulling her close. "Ok. Goodnight.," Kiki said.

* * *

IKSM: well there u have it!plz review! 


	6. Demonic senses,Kikyo,and the sacrifice

IKSM: it's time u all meet kikyo.PLZ REVIEW!!!!

* * *

-Morning-9:00am-

Kiki woke up and looked at her boyfriend."Mugen get up.We need to get dressed and make breakfast.Then wake everyone up if they don't wake up to the smell of food.Then we have to give our new members their demonic senses.,"Kiki whispered.Mugen moaned as he got up. "Ok.,"Mugen said.They got dressed and went to the kitchen.They started making breakfast.When they were done they put the food on the table.

They noticed that no one woke up.They looked at each other and smirked."The usual wake up call?,"Kiki asked. Mugen nodded.They each took a deep breathe and screamed,"WAKE UP! EVRYBODY GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED!BREAKFAST IS READY!GET UP! NOW!."Every door opened revealing very angry teens.(uh oh)

"Do you always have to use that wake up call?,"Inu asked as him and Kagome sat next to each other. Next was Rin and Sess sitting next to eachother. Practically everyone that was in a relationship sat together.The others sat where they wanted.They ate and cleaned up.

-9:45am-

"Rin,Kags,and Souta.Are you three ready to get your demonic senses?," Kiki asked.They nodded their heads."Out stretch a arm and pull up the sleeve.I hope none of you are afraid of needles.,"Kiki said pulling out three needles and filling them."Inu.Sess.Take a needle and pick a person.And when I say now inject it.," Kiki said as Inu stepped infront of Kags and Sess infront of Rin.Kiki stepped in front of Souta.

"This may hurt a little.So Before we do it.We're sorry if it hurts.NOW.,"Kiki said injecting the needle in Souta's arm.As Inu and Sess did the same to Kags and Rin. Souta screamed in pain but not too loud cuz he didn't want to hurt their ears. Rin had tears in her eyes but wouldn't let them fall.Kagome just stood there.

'_Is it ok if I move?_,'Kags thought to Inu.'_Yes.But it will cause more pain.Does it hurt?_,'Inu thought. '_Yes it hurts._,'Kags thought to him.'_Then why don't you cry out in pain or shed a tear?_,'Inu thought.'_It doesn't really phase me.When will it stop.If it doesn't stop soon I'm giving them a ghost home remedy.Got it?_,'Kags thought to him'_Ok.But it won't help them.Besides it will be stopping any minute now.Then you guys have to drink some drink or whatever.Then you'll all have your demonic senses._,'Inu thought. '_Ok.Hey it stopped._,'Kags thought to him '_Good._,'Inu thought.

"Ok.Now that the pain has left.You have to drink this potion.It will help keep your senses clear and you won't be overwhelmed by the scents,smells,and sounds.It might hurt a little.Can you three handle it?,"Kiki asked.They nodded their heads.Inu,Sess,and Kiki went and got the potions and stood infront of the one they were infront of before."NOW.,"Kiki said.

They drank the potion.Within seconds Souta was on the floor screaming in pain. The others had to put in ear plugs.Rin couldn't hold back the tears any more.The pain was more intense then before.She fell to the floor next to Souta crying her eyes out.Kags just stood there.Everyone looked at her expecting her to scream in pain,cry, or fall to the ground in pain next to her siblings.But no she didn't.

"What?,"Kags asked."Your not in pain?,"Kiki asked."No it doesn't phase me.This is nothing compared to learning to control my power. So this just feels like a sting.Is this going to stop soon I want their pain to stop.Rin never cries.Souta I've never seen in so much pain.I just want it to stop.,"Kags said. Eveyone just looked at her shocked,except Inu."It will stop in 5 minutes.Don't worry.," Inu said.

Sess wanted so badly to hug his girlfriend and tell her everythings ok.But he didn't want to cause any more pain from moving her body.The screams stopped and Rin stopped crying. "Finally.It stopped. Are you guys ok?,"Kags asked approaching her siblings."Kags.I'm fine.Do you know you smell like vanilla and Inu.I can understand the Inu part since he's your boyfriend and all.But did you know you smell like vanilla?,"Souta asked.

"No I didn't Souta.,"Kags said."I'm fine too.So now we can smell out who ever we're looking for?," Rin asked."Pretty much.Ok we're going to the mall.Let's go.,"Kiki said as they started for the door."But we don't have any money.," Kags said."Don't worry since we're the good gang.Which everyone knows.We get stuff for free.everything except food.They know all of us but you three.So we're going to make you known.," Kiki said as they walked down the street.

-Mall-

"Ok.We're going in pairs.So find someone to hang with.,"Kiki said.Everyone found someone to hang with at the mall. (The groups were: Inu&Kags, Rin&Sess,Haku&Kan,Oni&Kagu,Gin&Kea,KiΜ, San&Mir,Kog&Aya,and Sou&Koh&Shi.Just so you know.)"Ok.If you have a new member.You have to help them shop for our kind of clothing.You know make them look like a gang member of ours.,"Kiki said. They went their seperate ways.(Time to spy.lol)

-Kiki & Mugen-

"So where to?,"Mugen asked. "Hmm...How about we go to the Chain Store.," Kiki said."Yea.We need new chains cause of our last fight.,"Mugen said as they walked to the Chain Store.

-Sango & Miroku-

"Where to Miroku?,"Sango asked."Boot Store?,"Miroku asked."Yes! Let's go!,"Sango said dragging him to the Boot Store.

-Hakudoshi & Kanna-

"Hakudoshi.Why did you want to hang out with me at the mall?I mean you never hang out with me alone.It's always with the others.So forgive me but I must question your actions.,"Kanna said. "Well... Before I was always to nervous to be alone with you.But now I have enough courage. So where do you want to go?,"Hakudoshi asked.(Let's call him Haku or Doshi his name is too long.lol)

"Wait.What do you mean didn't have enough courage?What's that supposed to mean?,"Kanna asked."It's nothing.Now what store do you wnat to go to?,"Haku asked avoiding the question. "Answer me now.Haku.Don't make me get my mirror.You know I can make it appear out of thin air.So I suggest you tell me now. If you don't I'll trap you inside my mirror, body and all,until you tell me.,"Kanna said that speck of red in her eyes becoming more noticable by the second.

Haku knew what that meant.She was staring to summon her mirror.That thing always freaked him out.He remembered the last time she trapped him in there because he did a horrible prank on her.

(What was the prank you ask.Well he put a bucket of ice cold water on her head board and when she rolled over it fell on her,he also placed a bucket of pink paint the color she hates most above her door so when she walked out it fell on her.She trapped him in her mirror until it came out and that was for a week trapped in a white void.Of course she would suck in food for him and water.He vowed he would never go back.And he didn't want to.About the prank that Kohaku and Shippo planned they didn't do it b/c the new members were getting their demonic senses and they didn't want to get in trouble for delaying it.)

"O-o-ok.I'll tell you just don't bring the mirror.,"Haku said. "Good.Now spill.,"Kanna said as she stopped summoning the mirror."I like you alot.But never had the courage to tell you.I was afraid you didn't like me back.,"Haku said not looking at her.Kanna was speachless.

"Haku?,"Kanna asked.But he wouldn't look at her."Haku,look at me.," Kanna said putting her hands on each side of his face and forced his face to look at her.Kanna brought her face toward his and kissed him.When she was about to pull away he pulled her to him returning the kiss.They pulled away for much needed air.

"Kanna.I don't understand.," Haku said.Kanna brought her mouth to his ear. "Cause I like you alot too.,"Kanna whispered."Then will you go out with me?," Haku asked.Kanna nodded."Ok.So now what store?,"Haku asked."The Battle Charm Store.,"Kanna said."Yea.We're going to need alot cause we lost so many in that fight and now we have new members.,"Haku said.They walked to the Charm Store.

-Kagure & Onigumo-

"So...Umm...What store do you wnat to go to Kagura?,"Onigumo asked nervously."Why are you so nervous Onigumo?,"Kagura asked."I-I-I don't know.Well I do know.But I'm too nervous to say it.I can't say it to you.Maybe some one else but not you.Now I'm just rambling.I'm sorry.,"Onigumo said.

"And why can't you tell me and someone else?,"Kagura asked. "Because it's easier to tell someone else. But it would be hard to tell you.,"Onigumo said. "Why would it be hard to tell me?By the way we're going to the Skateboard Store. Kanna needs a new board and it's almost our birthday too.So I wanted to get her a custom made board.,"Kagura said."Ok. Well it involves you.That's why it will be hard to tell you.,"Onigumo said as they walked towards the Skateboard Store.

"Well if it has to do with me then I have the right to know.We're friends aren't we?Everyone in our gang has known each other since pre-school.So you can tell me.,"Kagura said."But that's just it.It will getburdize our friendship.And I don't want that.,"Onigumo said."Come on.Why would it getburdize our friendship?Come on.Tell me. Please?,"Kagura asked."Cause it will change our friendship.And I don't want that.,"Onigumo said as he watched Kagura pick up a board with a black bottom.

"Well if you don't tell me then how will we know if it will getburdize our friendship?,"Kagura asked."I'll tell you when you give the person what you want on the board.,"Onigumo said. "Fine.Can you please put on a mirror you've seen the one Kanna uses?Good then can you make the mirror look like that?And can you put specks of red on it? And the words Kanna this will help you in battle. You're the best sister and the only one I would ever want.Love your twin, Kagura.,"Kagura asked.The clerk nodded his head.

"I can do that.I heard about the fight.I hope none of you got seriously hurt. By the way I got other boards to create so my nephew is gonna bring it out.He's going to be moving here soon. So he's staying with me until his parents get here with all the furniture.So you'll see him in the school on Monday.He's 15.,"the man said. "Kool. Just some bumps and bruises. We have three new members. Their names are Kagome and Rin,twins but don't look alike and they're 15.And their little bro Souta. He's 10.Well I'll let you go do the boards. Oh before you go Inu and Sess got girlfriends.Inu's girl is Kagome but we call her Kags.Sess's girl is Rin.,"Kagura said.

"Finally I didn't think they would ever get girlfriends.Now just for the others.," the man said.(Let's call him Akitoki.Aki for short.)"Oh and Sango and Miroku finally realized their love.And I'm about to tell the person I've fallen for that I like her alot.," Onigumo said noticing Kagura's sad face.

'I wonder what's wrong with her?,'Onigumo thought."Kool Onigumo.Let me know if she feels the same.See ya.,"Aki said."Bye Aki.And thanks.,"Kagura and Onigumo said. Aki went into the back with the board.

"So... Umm...What did you want to tell me?,"Kagura asked still saddened at the fact that Onigumo has fallen for some one. "Your the one I've fallen for.," Onigumo said blushing and not looking at her.Kagura gasped."Now will you tell me why you looked sad when I told Aki that I'm going to tell the girl I've fallen for that I like her alot?,"Onigumo asked still not looking at her.

"Cause I thought you liked someone else and not me.,"Kagura said hanging her head."Onigumo looked at her."So you like me?,"Onigumo asked."Yes.But even if I didn't it wouldn't effect our friendship.," Kagura said looking at him. "So... Will you be my girl?," Onigumo asked."Yes.Of course I will.If everyone keeps this up. Kohaku,Souta, and Shippo will be all alone.No girl for them. All they'll have is eachother.,"Kagura said laughing.Onigumo joining her.

"Umm...Are you Kagura and Onigumo?,"a voice said."Kagura and Onigumo stopped laughing and looked around.They saw a boy with brown hair, uncommon blue eyes like Kags,Rin, and Souta.Blue shirt with black pants that had a red dragon on the pants and black sneaks. "Yes that's us.,"Kagura said she noticed him holding Kanna's new board."You must be Aki's nephew.We know Aki very well. What's your name?,"Kagura asked.

"My name's Hojo.Here's your board.My uncle explained to me about the whole gang thing.That's really cool.Is it alright if I hang out with you?It's boring here.," Hojo said.As he said the last part a wheel for a skateboard can flying at his head from the room Aki is in.He quickly ducked and so did Kagura and Onigumo. They watched as it hit a bunch of boards.

"I could of left you at the whims of the house keeper.,"Aki said from the room."Sure you can.Here Aki.," Onigumo said as he picked up the wheel and threw back into the room."Thanks,Onigumo. Hojo be good.Remember the family motto don't fight unless you have to.,"Aki said. "Yes uncle.,"Hojo said as they left the store with Kanna's board.

-Shippo & Kohaku & Souta-

"Ok.First stop the clothes store.,"Shippo said."Yea!,"Kohaku said. They dragged Souta to a store called Cool Clothes.They came out with a bunch of bags.Souta was dressed in a orange shirt that had a skateboard on it,black pants,and combat boots."Hey.I smell Kagura and Onigumo.And there's some one else with them.Want to go see them?Maybe we can hang with them. And see what they think of Souta's new look.,"Kohaku said.

"Let's go.," Souta said as they walked in the direction Kagura's and Onigumo's scent was coming from."KAGURA!ONIGUMO!WAIT UP!," The three boys yelled.Kagura and Onigumo heard them and stopped.There was a brown haired boy with them.'Why do I have a feeling I know that boy.,'Souta thought as they reached their friends. "Souta cool look.,"Kagura said.Onigumo gave it a thumbs up."Souta?,"Hojo asked. "Hojo?HOJO!I can't believe it!What are you doing here?,"Souta asked as he gave Hojo a hug.The others were confused."I'm moving here so I'm staying with Uncle Aki.Until my mom and dad get the stuff moved in.What are you doing here?,"Hojo asked."I just moved here yesterday and in the same day me,Rin,and Kags became part of their gang.So Uncle Aki's here?," Souta asked."That's cool Souta.Yea Uncle Aki's here.He owns a skateboard shop. Where are Kags and Rin?,"Hojo asked. "Their somewhere in the mall.,"Souta said."Well I want to see them.,"Hojo said.Souta noticed the confused looks on the others."Oh guys this is my cousin Hojo Higurashi.So how's Aunt Sophia and Uncle Naraku?,"Souta asked. "Their good.,"Hojo said. "So wait a minute.If Hojo's your cousin.That means Aki is your just came from his store.Well let's get you a gang cell.,"Onigumo said as they started walking towards the Cell Store.

-Keade & Ginta-

"Where to?,"Ginta asked."I smell Kagura and Onigumo and Souta and Shippo and Kohaku and an unfamiliar scent with them.Should we check it out?," Keade asked."Yea.,"Ginta said.They started running to where their friends scents were coming from.When they reached them they saw them about to go in th Cell Store."HEY!GUYS!WAIT!,"They yelled as they ran up to them.Their friends stopped and looked at them.

"Hey guys.Whats up?,"Souta asked. "Don't go in there.We're all supposed to meet up later and then get them the phones.,"Keade said."Oh yeah. How can I forget.I'm not going in then. Cause I know it's Kiki's order.And I don't want to get into trouble.,"Kagura said. "So what are we going to do now?,"Shippo asked."Kags and Inu are near.Want to go find them?,"Souta asked."Yea.,"the others said.They went in the direction their friends scents came from.

(Hojo already knows about the demonic senses.But he doesn't know that Rin and Kags have boyfriends.Or that Kags is talking again.I'm gonna call Onigumo Oni or Gumo.)

-Inu & Kags-

"Where are we going first?," Kags asked."Here.,"Inu said as he pulled her into a store Skater Chicks."Do you like to wear skirts?Do you wear skirts on your skate board?Do you like jeans?Do you like khakis?,"Inu asked."In that order. Yes,yes, yes,yes.And also skorts.,"Kags said.

"Ok. I know just what to get.You can go sit down. I'll take care of this.,"Inu said."Uhh...Ok.," Kags said as she sat down in a chair. Inu came back to her 10 minutes later."Here. Try these on.,"Inu said pointing to the changing room. "Ok.,"Kags said going into the changing room.Not even 2 minutes after a group of people entered the store.He recognized all of the scents except one. It was a boy."Hey Inu!Where's Kags?," Souta asked.

"Hey Souta, Kagura, Kohaku, Shippo,Keade,Ginta,Onigumo,and who are you?," Inu asked."Oh this is Hojo. He's mine,Kags, and Rin's cousin.He's staying with Uncle Aki until Aunt Sophia and Uncle Naraku get their stuff over here.Hojo this is Inuyasha but we call him Inu he's also in the gang.," Souta said."Hey nice to meet ya.,"Inu said. "You too.Where Kags?,"Hojo asked. "Changing room.,"Inu said."Oh ok.,"Hojo said and sat down like everyone else. "Did you pick out her clothes?,"Kagura asked. "Yes.Don't worry I didn't do what I did that one time sheesh.,"Inu said."What do you mean what you did that one time?,"Souta asked.

"You'll love this.Not everyone was in the gang.But we've known each other a long time. You see Kanna,Onigumo,Hakudoshi,and I weren't in the gang yet.They were in 4th grade when they made the gang.We knew each other but never hung out with each other.We thought that since they were older than us then they wouldn't want to hang out with us.Until the day they found us getting beat up by the enemy.We never told them that they were beating us up. We just thought they were just some bunch of bullies but we were wrong.They hid in the shadows and planned on how to save us.We didn't know that the people beating us up we're their enemy.The bad gang. They told us we shouldn't even be on this earth.That we should of died with the rest of our kind.,"Kagura said.

"But we actually started to believe them.When they pulled out a special gun that was made to kill demons we heard someone say 'Hell with this, I'm not waiting for you all to come up with a plan, I'm not going to let them kill our friends. Either we charge or they die take your pick eithr way I'm going in.'It sounded like Inu's but we didn't want to get our hopes up.Just then out of nowhere they all came running at the ones beating us up. Inu told them they shouldn't of been beating on their friends.It shocked us when he said those words.After the fight they took us back to HQ to heal us.Later on we became members.We were happy when they told us that we were always their friends.And to never believe them again.And we didn't.We trained with the others until we were able to fight.Which didn't take long.But when we went shopping for new clothes for us.They sent us with Inu. Which wasn't a good idea.He put me and Kanna in these short short skirts ones that look like Kikyo's with jeans underneath. He put the boys in these very baggy jeans and oversized shirts.When the gang came back to see how we looked they said that wasn't the style of the gang and we could punish Inu ourselves if we wanted.Kanna made a suitable punishment for him.She trapped him in her mirror.He was there for 2 days.He's lucky she didn't keep him there longer.Haku has spent a week in the mirror when he did that trick on her we were telling you all about.,"Oni said.

"Wow.Inu you better not have done that to my sister.,"Souta said."HE BETTER NOT OF!,"Rin screamed from behind them."When did you get here?And no I didn't.,"Inu asked."We've been here for a while now.We just hid our scents.I'm already done shopping.As we were shopping Sess told me what you did.I swear if I find out you did that to my sister Inu you will be pummeled to a pulp and I'll have Kanna put you back in her mirror for more than 2 days.You got that?,"Rin asked."Got it.Now I'm going to see if she's ok.She's been in there too long.,"Inu said standing up.

"Ok.,"Rin said as she sat down in his seat.Inu walked away to check on Kags."Rin get up.,"Sess said."Who are you to tell my cousin what to do?,"Hojo said. "Hojo?HOJO!I can't believe it's you.What are you doing here?,"Rin asked as she hugged her cousin."Before he answers. I'm her boyfriend.Now Rin can you stand up?," Sess asked."Sure.,"Rin said getting up. Sess sat down and pulled her into his lap. Rin blushed and Hojo's eyes went wide.

"Souta didn't say you had a boyfriend. I'm here because--,"Hojo said explaining why he's there.(I don't feel like typing it.)"Kool. So if that's all you know.Then I should tell you that Kags has a boyfriend too.And it's Sess's brother.,"Rin said."Inu is her boyfriend?,"Hojo asked.Everyone nodded. "Anything else I--.,"Hojo started but was interrupted."HOJO!,"Kags screamed and jumped on Hojo."Ummm...Do I know you?," Hojo asked the girl hugging him.

"Hojo don't you remember me?The others didn't tell you did they?,"Kags asked not looking at him."No I don't remember you and no no one has told me.,"Hojo said looking at her but couldn't see her face."And you don't rember my voice?I don't blame you.I mean come on I haven't talked since I was 11. You figure it out from there.,"Kags said getting off of him and turning around not letting him see her face.

She lifted her head and looked at Inu.'Inu.I'm feeling awfully tired.Can you carry me?I feel like my legs are going to give out any minute now.,' Kags thought to him.'Sure.,'Inu thought. Kags smiled at him as he came over and picked her up bridal-style.He smiled as she dug her face in his chest.He walked over and sat down next to Sess and Rin."So that's Kags?,"Hojo asked.Everyone nodded.

Everyone except Kags that is she fell asleep in her boyfriends arms."Inu. Kags is asleep.Why?,"Sess asked."She told me she was feeling really tired.She said thought it felt like her legs were going to give out any minute.So i picked her up.," Inu said.Sess's eyes got wide."Sess. What's wrong with my sister?,"Rin asked.

"Since she hardly felt the pain went we were giving you three your demonic senses and didn't cry out in pain at all.The potion made her weak. So she needs to sleep for about 15 minutes and then she'll be fine.Kiki said it might happen. You weren't paying attention.So shall we go? We should look for the others.," Sess said.

"Ok.Let's go find Kanna and Haku.,"Kagura said.Everyone nodded and they left the store.Inu holding a sleeping Kagome and everyone carrying bags.They followed Kanna's and Haku's scent to the other end of the mall.

-Koga & Ayame-

"Koga.Let's go see what Kanna and Haku are up to.Since we're done shopping. Please.,"Ayame said."Ok.Let's go.They started walking towards Kanna's and Haku's scent.On their way they spotted the others and decided to see where they're heading.They ran at breakneck speed towards the others.

"HEY GUYS!," Ayame screamed as they reached their friends."Hey guys. Please keep it down. Kags needs to rest cause since she didn't scream out in pain when during the giving of demonic senses.The potion made her weak.So she needs to sleep.,"Inu whispered.They nodded their heads meaning they understood.They introduced themselves to Hojo.Explanations were done and they were on their way to see Kanna and Haku.When they reached them they were shocked to see them makingout on the bench.

Kagura went up to her sister and friend.She summoned her fan.(uh oh.) She sent a gust of wind towards them seperating them and holding them in the air. Kanna and Haku were shocked that they were caught makingout by their friends.They wanted to keep it a secret until Kanna's and Kagura's birthday.

"Kanna.Haku.I hope I wasn't interrupting anything.,"Kagura said.Kanna blushed and Haku pouted mumbling something about taking the good taste away.That earned him a slap from Kagura as she was floating in the air now.Eye level with him. "Why were you two making out?,"Kagura asked him.Kanna was about to say something when Kagura stopped her.

"I didn't ask you Kanna.I asked him.,"Kagura said no taking her eyes away from him. "Cause we were.What's the big deal?," Haku asked.Kanna knew what he was trying to do.He was trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal so they wouldn't give their secret yet."What secret?,"Rin asked. Kagura brought Rin up in the air so she was floating next to her."So they have a secret?,"Kagura asked Rin stilling not looking away from Haku hoping to get him to cave.

"Yes but they're smart enough not to think it.,"Rin said."Kanna if he doesn't tell me I'm taking your mirror and putting it in the safe where you can't get it.," Kagura said.Kanna's eyes widened in horror."HAKUDOSHI!TELL HER RIGHT NOW! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE TAKES MY MIRROR!,"Kanna screamed franticly.

"Keep it down Kags is sleeping cause of the potion.,"Rin hissed."Fine I'll tell you.Me and Kanna are boyfriend and girlfriend as of today.,"Haku said."Thank you.And Congrats.But why did you want to keep it a secret?,"Kagura asked. "Cause we wanted it to be a little birthday gift for you and me.You cause then you know I've found love.For me cause I have the love of my life.,"Kanna said.

"Ok.I'm not mad at you.Kanna do you want another little surprise for the both of us?Same reason just the other way around.,"Kagura said.Kanna gave her a confused looked."Hey Sess can you catch your girlfriend?You know how I am when I have someone in the air and trying to get them down.,"Kagura asked.

Sess nodded his head."High up.,"Sess said."Ok.Rin if your afraid of heights I suggest you close your eyes.,"Kagura said lifting up her fan. Rin braced herself. Kagura sent a gust of wind towards Rin.Rin went flying through the air. "WEEEEE!,"Rin yelled as she flew through the air.Kags woke up and saw her twin in the air."RIN!,"Kags yelled.Sess jumped up and caught his girlfriend. "Kags calm down.It was just a stunt.Ok?,"Inu asked."Oh ok.What did I miss?," Kags asked."Inu.Your explaining.,"Kagura said. After Inu explained."Oh ok.," Kags said."Ok.Kanna.Me and Gumo are going out now.,"Kagura said. "FINALLY!,"Kanna and Haku exclaimed.Everyone laughed.

"Ok Kagura.Put them down.,"Kiki said. Everyone went quiet.They looked over where Kiki's voice came from.They saw Kiki,Sango,Mugen,and Miroku with a huge hand print on his face.(wonder why?)Everyone started laughing again. Except Hojo.They all introduced themselves."Inu. Can you put me down now?All my strength is back.,"Kags asked."Ok.,"Inu said.

Everyone walked to the Cell Store. When they were done they started for the center of the mall."Inu-baby!,"a girl screamed running up to them.Inu didn't have enough time to hide behind everyone. The girl tackled the hanyou.The others that haven't met her noticed she had this too tight white tube top,too short pink skirt, and pink high heels.(EEWW!)

"Get off of him!," Kiki yelled."No!I don't have to he's my boyfriend!,"the girl yelled."KIKYO!YOU GET OFF OF MY BROTHER!,"Kiki screamed."YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO GET OFF OF MY MAN!,"Kikyo yelled.This made Kags snap.

"GET OFF!,"Kags yelled pulling Kikyo off by her hair.'_Thank you._,'Inu thought.'_So this is the slut that won't leave you alone?_,'Kags thought to him.'_Yes._,' Inu thought."WHO ARE YOU?I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE!,"Kikyo asked."My name is Kagome Higurashi.I just moved here.And in the same day became part of their gang and Inu's girlfriend.,"Kags said keeping her cool.Rin started pulling everyone back away from Kags.

"She won't stay calm for long.One wrong word and she's done for.,"Rin whispered. Everyone gulped. "YOUR NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!I AM!PLUS WHY WOULD HE GO WITH A SLUT LIKE YOU!,"Kikyo yelled.Kags snapped."NEWS FLASH!YOU WERE NEVER HIS GIRLFRIEND!AND HAVE YOU LOOKED IN A MIRROR!IF THERE IS ANY SLUT HERE IT'S YOU!,"Kags yelled.

"INU-BABY!Are you just going to let her talk to me like that?!,"Kikyo asked in a fake sweet tone.(WE ALL HATE HER!)Inu came up looking like he was about to help Kikyo when he wrapped his arm around Kags waist."Actually Kikyo, I am.You were never my girlfriend.I kept telling you that but you just kept thinking that fantasy of yours is real.Kags is my girlfriend.And if you do anything to her your dead.,"Inu said smiling.

"How dare you!,"Kikyo said. "What how dare he go and get himself a girl?He can do what ever he wants.He's not your property.,"Kags said.Kikyo stomped off mumbling something about stupid slut taking my man.(LOL)"SWEET JOB KAGS!SHOWING THAT SLUT WHO'S BOSS!,"Sango yelled.Everyone sweat dropped.

"What?I never liked the slut.And she wouldn't listen to any of us.,"Sango said. Everyone started laughing."Ok.Let's get going.,"Kiki said and they continued their way to the middle of the mall.When they reached their destination there was a stage,speakers,mic,and many other things.

"Kagura you know the drill.,"Kiki said. Kagura nodded and sent a gust of wind at Kiki. Mugen threw the mic at Kiki which she caught with ease."OK!EVERY ONE! LISTEN UP!IT'S THAT TIME OF WEEK AGAIN!SCREAM IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!WHICH YOU ALL SHOULD'"!,"Kiki yelled into the mic.Everyone stopped what they were doing and screamed."GOOD! YOU ALL KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!TONIGHT WE ALL MEET BACK HERE AT 5:OO!SCREAM IF YOU UNDERSTAND!,"Kiki yelled. Everyone screamed.

"OK!WE HAVE 3 NEW MEMBERS AND POSSIBLY A 4TH NEW MEMBER!WELL UNTIL TONIGHT!,"Kiki yelled.Kiki looked at Kagura as everyone screamed again.Kagura nodded and took away the gust of wind that was holding up Kiki.On Kiki's way down to the ground, a gun shot was heard. Then Kiki went limp and was covered in blood.Her blood. Mugen jumped in the air to catch his girlfriend while the othe boys in the gang went to find the person that shot Kiki.The girls gathered around Mugen as he landed on the ground. "Does anyone have any medicine?,"Mugen asked."No we didn't bring any.We were told not to.,"Kanna said.

"I can do something but it takes two people.Meaning I need Rin for it.Since we share the same power.Rin knows what I'm talking about.,"Kags said looking sad."Will it work?Nothings going to happen to right?,"Mugen asked."Kags.I won't do it.," Rin said.Everyone gasped."Rin?,"Sango asked."She knows what will happen...Hojo I think it's best for you to go back to Uncle Aki's store.We'll come and get you when we're done.NOW!,"Rin said.Hojo gulped and started his way back to their uncle's store.

"Rin.It's the only way.,"Kags said."Who are we going to give?Me?You?Well? Who?,"Rin asked getting mad."Me.,"Kags said.The guys were just getting back. "We didn't find the person who shot Kiki?Why's everyone sad?,"Inu asked.He looked at his sister and knew what was wrong."Kags. We're not doing it.We're not giving you. Can't our guardian's do something?,"Rin asked."No...there's nothing they can do.It's either me or Kiki.I choose Kiki.So we're doing it.Now get ready.,"Kags said with authority.Rin just looked at her sister. "NOW!,"Kags yelled.Rin told the others the supplies they need and to get them fast.

When they got back they cleared the area of any people and no one objected.Rin made a huge circle and placed Kiki inside. While Rin was doing that Kags was putting crosses on her forehead,fore arms, and below the knees.One on each of the parts. Kags stuck her hand out towards Rin. Rin picked up a knife and brought it towards Kags' wrist.She sliced the wrist open but not enough to kill her and stuck her finger in the blood.

Rin then smeared the blood on Kiki forehead and made a cross. Kags laid down next to Kiki and closed her eyes. "Take me.Give me.Take my soul and give Kiki hers back.,"Kags said as her and Kiki started glowing."Take this soul and return the one that belongs to this young girl. Take the soul and give Kiki's soul back.,"Rin said as the light grew brighter and brighter.When the light went away it looked as though nothing happened.Kiki slowly opened her eyes."What happened?,"Kiki asked holding her head as she sat up."We'll explain after we clean up.,"Rin said tears in her eyes.

"Rin?What's wrong?,"Sess asked. "Kagome.She's never going to wake up.," Rin said as Sess wrapped his arms around her."What do you mean?,"Sango asked."What we just did was a sacrifice.Kags sacrificed her soul for Kiki's.So she's never coming back. That's why I didn't want to do it.I know how everything about my powers work of what Kags put inside my mind.But I never wanted to.She always did what she could to save someone.Even if it meant her own life.,"Rin said tears streaming down her face.Everyone was shocked to hear that Kags wouldn't be coming back.

Souta broke down crying.Shippo and Kohaku comforted it him.The others comforted Rin."SHUT UP JACK!YOU TOO JAKE!YOU TWO DID NOTHING TO STOP HER!I HATE YOU BOTH!,"Rin yelled.Everyone's face softened.'_They did nothing to stop her._,'Inu thought.'_She's coming back._,'a voice thought to him.'_Who are you?_,'Inu thought.

'_I am Jake.Kags ghost gaurdian.I didn't do anything to stop her because she can't die.Her and Rin are ghost speakers. But they can't die because they are just beginners and doing it for someone they care about.But if it was someone they hardly knew they won't come back. That's only one of the DEAD Society's rules. There's many more but that's for another time.You wish to see us correct?_,'Jake thought to him.

'_Yes.I do._,'Inu thought.'_Then I shall grant that wish.When you look right behind Rin you will see two identical boys. The one on her right is me.The one on her left is my brother Jack._,'Jake thought to him.Inu nodded.He looked behind Rin and there stood the ghost gaurdians."So your Jack and Jake?," Inu asked looking behind Rin."They made it so you can see them.,"Rin said tears still streaming down her face.Inu nodded."'Yes we did. It's nice to meet you all.,'"a young boy's voice came."'Do you all wish to see us?,'" came a different young boy's voice. Everyone nodded.Suddenly they saw two identical boys standing right behind Rin.

"'I am Jake.And this is my brother Jack.,'" Jake said."Hi.,"everyone said. "'Kagome can't die.It's the rules of the DEAD Society. Beginner ghost speakers can't die.So she will be back in about 2 minutes.,'"Jake said.A groan was heard from Kagome's body.Kagome sat up and looked around. "What happened?," Kags asked. Everything was explained to Kiki and Kags on their way back to the hang out."YOU TRIED TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF JUST TO SAVE ME!WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?,"Kiki yelled.

"Because you all are our first friends...And I didn't want to see you die.,"Kags said."It doesn't matter.I don't want you to ever do that again.What would we of told your mom if you never did come back?,"Kiki asked."I...I don't know.," Kags said.Hojo just watched with confusion on what they were talking about. "That's right you don't know.Sorry Hojo.But we are not going to tell you.It's a gang secret that started with Kags and Rin.,"Kiki said noticing his confused look.

"Well then can I be part of the gang?It's not that I want to know the secret but I don't have any friends here.,"Hojo asked."No.,"Kiki said.Everyone gasped."But Kiki.You never turn down any one.,"Mugen said."I know.But that's not a good reason.All because he doesn't have any friends isn't a reason to join a gang.I'm sorry Hojo.,"Kiki said."It's ok.,"Hojo said smiling. Hojo's cell phone started ringing.

(H-Hojo and UA-Uncle Aki)

H-Hello?  
UA-Hojo.This is Uncle Aki.I need you to come back to the store.Cause I need help with some of my errands.  
H-Ok.I'll be there soon.  
(Both hang up)

"Go ahead.,"Rin said.Hojo nodded and waved as he ran back to the mall. "Come on.We have to get this stuff back to HQ.,"Kiki saidWhen they reached HQ, everyone took their bags and put them in their rooms to hang out for an hour. Kags and Rin went to their boyfriends rooms.

* * *

IKSM: Well there u have it.PLZ REVIEW!!!!I'm also working on another story. It's called We're Moving? 


	7. before the party part 1

IKSM: Ok.there it is.Enjoy!PLZ REVIEW!

disclaimer: i don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.however I do own Kiki and Mugen and Uncle Aki.

* * *

-Kiki & Mugen-

"Kiki.Don't you think you were a bit harsh?," Mugen asked."No.I wasn't.That boy has no experience in fighting.You can tell just by looking at him.And you know it.,"Kiki said putting her clothes in her drews."I know.So what do you want to do before we start setting up the mall?," Mugen asked.

"Hmmm...I can think of one thing.But i don't know if you want to?,"Kiki said with a smug smile on her face.She put away the last of the stuff."Really and what is this thing?,"Mugen asked with a smug smile of his own.

"Oh.I was thinking of a make-out session or maybe something more.What do you think?,"Kiki asked."I think the second part is good.,"Mugen said walking over to her."Me too.,"Kiki said clapping her hands and the lights went out.

-Keade & Sango-

"Sango.I'm going to hangout with Ginta.Ok?," Keade asked."Sure.Go ahead. I'm going to go hang with Miroku.,"Sango said."Ok.,"Keade said as she and Sango went to the door.

-Miroku-

Miroku just finished putting his stuff away when there was a knock at the door."Who is it?,"Miroku asked walking to the door."It's your girlfriend.," Sango said."What,I don't remember having a girlfriend.,"Miroku said jokingly. "Oh really.You don't remember a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail that loves you as your girlfriend?,"Sango asked catching his joke.

"Now that I think of it.I do remember having a girlfriend.Sango is it really you?I thought you said I'm too perverted to be your boyfriend.," Miroku asked as he opened the door.They took one look at each other and started laughing."Would you like to come in?," Miroku asked after they calmed down.

"Yes.I would love to.,"Sango said walking in."So,what do you want to do?," Miroku asked shutting the door."I thought we could hang out before tonight.," Sango said sitting on the couch. "Ok.What do you want to do?Tv?Radio?Make-out?,"Miroku asked."Make-out.,"Sango said.Miroku grinned at this. "Ok.," Miroku said.

-Ginta-

Ginta was just about to go into the bathroom to get a shower when there was a knock on the door.Ginta sighed."Who is it?,"Ginta asked."Keade.," Keade said. "Come on in.It's opened.," Ginta said.Keade opened the door and closed when she was inside."Wanna hang out before tonight?,"Keade asked."Yeah, but can I get a shower first?,"Ginta asked.

"Sure.I'll just listen to music while your taking your shower.,"Keade said walking over to the radio. "Ok.,"Ginta said going into the bathroom.He came out 15 minutes later to find her laying on his bed singing Piggybank by 50 Cent. He walked over and noticed her eyes closed.She probly didn't smell him either. '_She's probly too caught up in singing._,'Gint thought.Then an idea formed in his head.

He ran and jumped on the bed and wrapped his arms around Keade as she went in the air from him jumping on the bed.She let out a startled gasp and looked at her attacker.She saw Ginta grinning like a mad man."Ginta...," Keade said in a dangeriously low voice. Ginta gulped."Yes Keade?,"Ginta asked letting her go and sitting up.

"You are so dead.,"Keade said as she sat up and tackled him.When she tackled him they fell to the ground cause he was near the edge. They landed with Keade on top.Keade's legs were straddling Ginta's waist.They blushed noticing their position.They quickly got out of it saying sorry repeatedly to another.They looked at each other and started laughing.

"So what do you want to do?," Ginta asked after they calmed down."I don't know.What do you want to do?,"Keade asked."This.,"Ginta said and started kissing her.

-Kagura & Kanna-

"I'm going to go hang with Haku.See you later.," Kanna said."OK.I'm going to hang with Oni.,"Kagura said and both left to find their boyfriends.

-Haku-

Knock.Knock."Who is it?,"Haku asked."Mirror.," Kanna said smirking."Oh no!It's Kanna's mirror.,"Haku said laughing as he opened his door.When the door opened he saw Kanna in a laughing fit and joined her."Would you like to come in?," Haku asked after they calmed down.

"No actually I was wondering if you would like to go swimming?,"Kanna asked. "Sure.Just let me change.,"Haku said grabbing his trunks and going to his bathroom to change.When he came out 5 minutes later he was wearing a pair of black swim trunks with specks of red on them. When he looked at Kanna he noticed her wearing a pure white bikini with a mirror on the bottom half and a fan on the top half.(the mirror resembles Kanna's and the fan resembles Kagura's)"Let's go.,"Haku said.They walked to te pool.

-Oni-

"Hey Kagura.,"Oni said opening the door."Hey want to practice with me?," Kagura asked."Sure.Just let me change.," Oni said going into his bathroom. (Kagura was already changed.She was wearing a black sports bra((easier to move in for the girls)) and white shortshorts.)Oni came out wearing a pair of red shorts and no shirt (better for the guys)."Let's go.,"Oni said walking out his door and down the hall to the fighting gym.

-Souta-

"Hmmm...I wonder what Shippo and Kohaku are doing?,"Souta wondered out loud."Coming to see if you wanted to hang out and know what's going to happen at the mall in an hour.,"said a voice from the door.Souta turned and there in his door way was Shippo and Kohaku smirking. Souta blushed.

"Oops.,"Souta said and they started laughing."So what's going on at the mall in an hour?,"Souta asked after they calmed down and were now playing a video game."Well.Every Saturday we have a huge and I mean huge party at the mall. One half of the mall is for kids up to 13. The other half of the mall is for kids 13 to whatever.But we can't have beer until we're at least 15.But if your in our gang you can have some beer.But only a little bit.," Shippo said.

"But we can have alot if we've been really good.But since your new you get as much we do.We've been good so we can have alot.,"Kohaku said.(this was already explained to Rin and Kags.And since their in the gang they stay at HQ every weekend.But they don't for one weekend a month to spend weekend with their family.Like a family weekend.The parents understand.)"Sweet.,"Souta said and continued playing the game.

-Sess and Rin-

Rin and Sess had just finished putting their stuff away."Rin.What do you want to do?,"Sess asked."I don't know. What do you want to do?,"Rin asked."Let's go swimming.,"Sess suggested."Ok.,"Rin said grabbing her bathingsuit.

She walked in the bathroom to change while Sess got changed in the room.Sess quickly changed into a pair of white swim trunks with specks of blue on them. Rin came out of the bathroom(after making sure Sess was changed)wearing a green bikini."Ready?," Sess asked.

Rin nodded her head and they left for the pool.When they reached the pool they saw Kanna and Haku splashing each other."Hey Kanna.Hey Haku.,"Rin said running towards the side of the pool and jumping in.Kanna and Haku screamed as the water hit them and started laughing.

When Rin resurfaced she joined them. Sess didn't want to be left out so he jumped into the pool too making the others laugh harder."Hey guys.Decided to swim?Great!Do you guys want to play Marco Polo?,"Haku asked.The others nodded and started the game.Rin and Kanna on top of their boyfriends' shoulders.

-Koga & Ayame-

"So Ayame what do you want to do?,"Koga asked."I want to go to the fighting gym and train.,"Ayame said."Okay let's go.,"Koga said.They got changed (Ayame in a black sports bra and black short shorts.Koga wearing black shorts and no shirt) and went to the fighting gym. When they reached the fighting gym they saw Kagura and Oni training."Hey guys! Mind if we train with you?,"Koga asked. "Sure you can.Boys verses girls.GO!," Kagura screamed and the girls started fighting their boyfriends.

-Inu & Kags-

"What do you want to do?,"Inu asked."Umm...Since everyone else is busy can you help me find something to wear tonight?,"Kags asked shyly."Sure.After all I want my girl to look presentable and sexy at the same time.,"Inu said with a smile. Kags blushed.

Inu handed her a blood red spaghetti strap tank top that hugged her curves and a black skirt that went mid thigh."Thanks.Now what do you want to do until the party.We have 45 minutes.,"Kags asked."Make out.,"Inu said and pounced on Kags who was sitting on the couch and started kissing her.

-45 minutes later-

Everyone got changed and met in the main room.Inu was wearing black jeans and a red muscle shirt and combat boots.(every1 is wearing combat boots) Kags was wearing the outfit Inu picked out for her.Rin was wearing a green tanktop like Kags and a black skirt like Kags.Sess was wearing black jeans and a black muscle shirt.Sango was black tanktop with a skull that had blood dripping off it and a black skirt.

Miroku was wearing black jeans and a purple muscle shirt.Keade was wearing a black tanktop and black skirt. (all skirts and tanktops are like Kags and Rin's) Ginta was wearing a blue muscle shirt and black jeans.Kagura was wearing a blue tanktop with a picture of Kanna's mirror and black skirt.Kanna was wearing a pure white tanktop with a picture of Kagura's fan and black skirt.Oni was wearing black jeans and a brown muscle shirt.Haku was wearing a silver muscle shirt and black jeans.

Ayame was wearing a emerald green tanktop and black skirt. Koga was wearing a tan muscle shirt and black jeans.Souta was wearing a orange muscle shirt and black jeans.Kohaku was wearing a green muscle shirt and black jeans.Shippo was wearing a emerald green mucle shirt and black jeans.Kiki was wearing a silver tanktop and black skirt. Mugen was wearing a black muscle shirt and black jeans.

"Alright everyone.Take a chain.," Kiki said pointing to a rack of hooks that had the same chain on each one.(on the chains were a was silver letter G meaning good)Everyone took a chain and put them on.It's so if anyone new to the city would know what gang they were in."Ok. Does everyone know the plan?," Mugen asked.

Kags, Rin, and Souta nodded their heads no while the others nodded their head yes. "Kags.Rin.Souta.When we get to the party we all meet in the center.Then we let everyone in and let them dance for 5 minutes.Then we stop the music and introduce you three.And see if there are any complaints from any one about getting bullied and stuff like that.,"Kiki said.

"Which there wont be thanks to us.But I must warn you that Kikyo and her gang will be there.," Mugen added.Kags,Rin,and Souta nodded. "Let's go party then!,"Inu yelled.And every one nodded and grabbed their skate boards.

* * *

IKSM:PLZ REVIEW!


	8. Devilla

IKSM: here's the next chappie!enjoy!PLZ REVIEW!

disclaimer: i don't own any of the Inuyasha charactsers but i do own Kiki, Uncle Aki,Mugen,Kila,Han,Ami,Yumi,Eri,and Devilla.

* * *

-at the mall-

Everyone walked to the center of the mall and started to set up.Some teens about 13 or 14 showed up with their little brothers or sisters to help the gang.(They were under special protection of the gang so they helped out alot.)

"Hi I'm Kila.So are you a new member of the gang?,"Kila asked Kags,Rin,and Souta noticing their chains."Yes we are.My name's Kagome but you can call me Kags and this is my twin Rin we're both 15 and this is our lil bro Souta he's 10. How old are you?,"Kags asked.

Kila had black hair with red streaks, black eyes that have specks of white in them like Mugen's, wearing a blue tanktop, black jean skirt that went mid thigh, and combat boots."I'm 13.So have you seen Mugen around I really need to ask him something?,"Kila asked.

"Um...Hes with Kiki somewhere.What do you need to ask him?,"Rin asked."I need to ask him if he can make it to the family reunion...,"Kila started but was cut off."KILA!,"Mugen yelled running up to Kila and picking her up by her sides and twirling her in the air.Kila stretched her arms and legs out enjoying the ride.Mugen brought her down to the ground laughing and Kila was giggling.

"So I guess you three met Kila Mugen's cousin. She's such a sweet girl.I feel sorry for what Kikyo and her gang did to her.Poor thing.," Kiki said."That would explain why she looks like him sorta.But if Mugen's a demon then isn't Kila one too?,"Kags asked.

"Yes.But she can't use them.She used to be able to but not after what happened.Kila was only 7 and Mugen was 10.Mugen was going to go get Kila and bring her back to HQ to train with us like she's been doing since she was old enough to train.When he got there Kikyo and her gang was beating up Kila's family. She has lil sisters who are twins but don't look alike and they were 4 at the time now they're 10.Then there was her parents. Her parents were out of town on business.They let the kids stay home alone for that week because Mugen lived next door at the time. Well back to the story.Half of Kikyo's gang was beating on the twins and making fun of them the rest were with Kikyo beating on Kila.They told her she's worthless and the only reason Mugen has anything to do with her is because she's family.And she believed every word. Kikyo being a priestess asked her if she wanted to be put out of her misery and Kila nodded yes. Mugen's the only cousin that has ever treated her any kindness at all times.The others only show it once in a while.So he made life worth living for her.And being told that just made her want to die.Her and Mugen are the strongest out of all their cousins so the others were jealous and hated them for it.They were always 10 times weaker than Mugen and Kila no matter how much they trained.They wouldn't mess with Mugen because he was in a gang.But they hated Kila as if she was the both of them.But Mugen helped her through it. Kikyo was about to purify her when Mugen came running out of the no where and attacked them trying to save one the only main cousins he cares about. Kila was in tears before he even got there. He stopped Kikyo before she could kill Kila but at a cost.Kikyo's pointer finger and middle finger touched Kila's forehead and said forget and she forgot everything about her demon.She knew she was demon but everytime she would try to use her demon abilities they never work.Like their locked up.The only way to get them back is to have another priestess or a miko do it.But we can't find anyone.No priests are allowed to undo a priestesses work only another priestess or miko can.It's very sad.None of us are giving up though. Mugen works the hardest out of all of us. By the way Kila and the twins are staying at HQ tongiht.,"Kiki said.

Two little girls that looked about 10 came up to them."Hey! Kiki!How are you?Got new members we see.,"the twin girls said."Hey Yumi and Ami.Yes this Kagome but call her Kags and her twin Rin and their lil bro Souta.," Kiki said.

Yumi had black hair with red streaks,black eyes with white specks, wearing a black leather tanktop,and a black leather mid thigh and combat boots. Ami had black hair with white streaks, black eyes with white specks,and was wearing the same thing as Yumi."Hi.so your the twins?,"Rin asked.They nodded.

"Hi.Kiki has Han and Eri gotten here yet?," Yumi asked."Yep.They're behind you. You two need to start training.Actually you should of started at the age of 7.,"Kiki said. "We know but we didn't want to start til' Kila got her demon abilities back.,"Ami said.They turned around and saw Han and Eri."Hi I'm Han and this is my lil sister Eri.," Han said.

Han had blue hair with red streaks, blood red eyes, wearing a black muscle shirt and black jeans with combat boots.Eri had black hair with purple streaks, blood red eyes,jean tanktop, jean skirt that went mid thigh, and combat boots."Hi I'm Rin.This is my twin Kagome but you can call her Kags and our lil bro Souta.,"Rin said.

Everyone else saw Inu and Sess sneaking up behind their girlfriends but didn't say anything just continued talking.Inu grabbed Kags by her waist and threw her in the air and caught her.Sess did the same but with Rin.Then both brothers kissed their girlfriends.Han, Eri,Yumi,Ami,and Kila stood wide eyed.

When they were done kissing they noticed the shocked looks."What?,"Inu and Sess said in unison."YOU TWO FINALLY HAVE GIRLFRIENDS!IS THE WORLD COMING TO AN END!,"Kila yelled.Everyone laughed while Inu and Sess scowled."Yumi!Ami!," Kohaku and Shippo yelled.

"Hey guys!," Yumi amd Ami said."Hey Shippo. Kohaku.Why don't you guys go hang with your girlfriends.I wanna hang with the new kid.,"Eri said with an evil smirk."Their not our girlfriends.Do you always have to tease us?,"Shippo and Kohaku asked blushing.

"Yet.,"Eri said still smirking."What ever.," Shippo said.Yumi,Kohaku,Ami,and Shippo walked away."So Souta is it?Want to help me with my part of the party?,"Eri asked still smirking."Eri.Don't torture him.,"Han said."I'm not.,"Eri said.

'_He's actually kinda cute.Let's see what his attitude is.If his attitude is good I might just ask him out._,' Eri thought.Kags and Rin gasped.Han,Eri, and Kila looked at them with strange looks."Oops.,"Kags and Rin whispered. "Kags.Rin.What's wrong?Something to do with your 'job'?,"Souta asked using qoutation marks on the word job.Kags nodded her head."You have a job?What is it?,"Han asked.

"I'm sorry but it's a secret. Guys me and Rin have to go do our job is there a place we can do this at?,"Kags asked."Actually since your in the gang you can't keep secrets from us.Me and Eri are also in the gang.,"Han said."It's true. They've been out of town.We forgot to tell you about them.Sorry.,"Kiki said.

"What about Kila?,"Souta asked."I'm not part of the gang yet.As soon as we find a priestess I can join.,"Kila said."Well then I guess we can tell you three. Our job is...," Kags and Rin told them what they are.

"So when you gasped you were reading my mind by accident?,"Eri asked blushing. Kags nodded."We usually have better control but the Devil's daughter is here. She tries to take ghosts to hell.It's our job to stop her.,"Rin said.Kags and Rin started floating in the air."Oh no you don't Devilla! I fought you so many times that I know all your moves!Your gonna have to come up with something new!,"Kags screamed and snapped her fingers making her and Rin come back down to the ground.

"Well then.I guess this calls for my new plan to be tested.Poor poor Rin. Doesn't know how to fight me. Hasn't discovered her ghost fighting technique. Too bad.Looks like I'll just have to kill her.,"a girl said appearing out of no where.The girl had long black hair, glowing green eyes, wearing a black tanktop saying the devil is king so bow at my feet, black mini skirt that didn't even go mid thigh, and black slippers(like ballet shoes just with out the ribbons).

"I am Devilla the Devil's daughter. And I have come to kill the little ghost speakers.Now die ghost speakers!, "Devilla said coming at Rin."Oh no you don't Devilla.You said you always like to take the best out first and torture the weak.So then come and get me.Rin get the others at a safe distance.," Kags said stopping Devilla's attack."Ok,but stay safe on everyone.That means you too Inu.,"Rin said pushing everyone while looking back at her sister and praying she'll be alright.

"What a noble act.Trying to save your friends and family.Too bad I'll have to kill them after I kill you.,"Devilla said."Not in this life time.,"Kags said launching at Devilla."Nice try.,"Devilla said dodging the attack.Devilla then shot something into the back of Kags's head.

"That chip will allow me to control your body.You may be able to speak but your not in control of your body.Now let's go find your friends and siblings.," Devilla said while pointing towards the way the others went.Kags body moved in that direction."No.Stop it. Stop moving.,"Kags said trying to gain control.

-the others-

"Inuyasha calm down.She'll be fine she's fought Devilla many times before.I have no experience fighting the way I need to fight.I haven't found my ghost fighting technique yet so I can't help.,"Rin said as everyone held down Inuyasha."Fine but deosn't mean I have to like it.," Inu said calming down and the others released him.Rin saw Kags coming towards them.

"Kags.,"Rin said smiling but stopped when she saw the look in her sister's eyes. It was fear.Inu started running towards Kags."INUYASHA!STOP!,"Rin yelled flicking her wrist back.Inu caming flying back towards the others."Why did you do that??,"Inu said glaring at Rin but stopped when he saw her serious eyes.

"You don't think I want to go hug my sister? Can't you see that something's wrong? Look in her eyes if you don't believe me.," Rin said walking half way towards Kags and stopped.The others looked at Kags eyes and saw fear.Rin took a fighting stance.

"Rin!Run!You haven't found your tecnique yet!Please Rin!Run!,"Kags screamed as her body stopped a few feet from Rin and took a fighting stance. "Aww. How touching.Trying to help your sister when you don't even know your technique.She's not worth saving anyway.She can't even save herself let alone save others.,"Devilla said appearing in the air.

"Devilla. What did you do to my sister?,"Rin said. "Attack.,"Devilla said.Kags body launched itself at Rin."Stop!I'll do anything just stop the command!,"Kags screamed tears running down her face as she barely missed Rin."Rin!There's a chip in the back of my head!It helps her control me.You have to get it out!," Kags screamed more tears running down her face."Got it.I'll try.," Rin said trying to dodge Kags's attacks.

"Foolish girl.You won't even make it towards her with out getting yourself killed.Admit it.Your weak,defenseless,and useless.Just give up.I might even spare your life.,"Devilla said smirking.Tears started to form in Rin's eyes as she dodged another attack.She landed about five feet from Kags.

"Your right!I should just give up!,"Rin said with her head bowed hiding her eyes behind her bangs.Devilla put her hand up making Kags body stop. "Continue.,"Devilla said."I'm worthless!I mean come on!I can't even protect myself from my own sister!,"Rin screamed lifting her head up showing the streaming tears coming down her face.

Kags gasped.'_Rin's never cried or put herself down_.,'Kags thought."NO!STOP IT NOW RIN!DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!YOU'VE NEVER PUT YOURSELF DOWN OR CRIED!SO STOP IT NOW!YOU DIDN'T CRY WHEN FATHER DIED OR EVEN WHEN GRAM OR AUNTIE DIED!WE WERE CLOSE TO ALL OF THEM BUT YOU NEVER CRIED! SO DON'T START NOW!,"Kags yelled. Everyone was shocked.

"You know it's true! I mean why bother!Come on Devilla kill me! Unless you don't have the guts! Don't even use my sister!I want to die at your hands!," Rin screamed still crying."Ok.," Devilla said smirking evilly.Devilla launched at Rin but Rin just stood there. Devilla sliced her across her throat with her long nails.Rin fell to the ground dead.

"NOO!RIN!GET UP!PLEASE GET UP!,"Kags yelled but didn't recieve an answer."You will pay for this!You hear me Devilla!You will pay!," Kags screamed. Devilla turned around with a smirk on her face but instantly dropped when she saw Kags.Kags entire body was glowing a bright blood red.

Inu knowing what was about to happen snuck up behind Kags and pulled the chip out of her head and broke it."You fool!How dare you break it!You shall pay!,"Devilla screamed launching herself at Inu."No he won't!," Kags screamed blocking Devilla's attack towards Inu.Inu ran and moved the others farther away while carrying Rin's body.

"Inuyasha!Where are we going?We have to help Kags!,"Kiki screamed. "How can we help her when we'll just be in her way?She told me about this.When she turns that color it's bad for the person who made her sad or angry.But that's only in ghost battle.It's her ultimate strength.We'll be safe at this distance.For example Devilla made her sad and angry because she killed Rin.Devilla should know not to kill a ghost speaker's loved one right in front of them.If you do want to,you have to kill the ghost speaker first.So all we can do is sit back and watch.,"Inu said while watching Kags.Everyone did the same.

"Devilla you messed with the wrong person! Now die!,"Kags screamed launching herself at Devilla."Not today ghost speaker.,"Devilla said and disappeared."Damnit!,"Kags screamed and looked towards the others. '_Rin_.,' Kags thought.

Kags disappeared and reappeared in front of the others.Everyone gasped. "Give me Rin.,"Kags said."Are you sure? Your not calm enough yet.,"Inu said."Give me Rin before she's completely dead.," Kags said.Inu did as he was told.Kags laid Rin on the floor and started to chant some words while placing her hands on chest. (Nothing perverted)

Rin's eyes fluttered open. "Huh??,"Rin whispered."Sess.You explain what happened.Everything.I'm going for a walk.No one is to follow.I have to cool down.,"Kags said and disappeared.Sess started explaining what happened.

"Well Eri let's go do what ever we were going to do before.,"Souta suggested. "Ok.,"Eri said.They walked away. "Me, Mugen,Han,and Kila will go and inform the others.,"Kiki said as her,Kila,Han,and Mugen walked away."I'm going to go find Kags.," Inu said."But she said don't follow her. Besides how are you going to find her? She used her powers.She didn't run or walk away.,"Sess asked.

"Easy.I'm going somewhere that is similar to her favorite places.No following. You need to stay here. i need to see if Kags is alright.,"Inu said. Sess nodded. Inu ran in the direction of Kags scent.

-Sess & Rin-

"I did.Oh...She's gonna be really mad at me.,"Rin said."Who?,"Sess asked. "Kagome.I was the first one of us born. She's supposed to look up to me.I'm supposed to be the strong one who doesn't cry or give in so easily.,"Rin said. "Oh I see. But I'm sure she's not mad at you.,"Sess said.

"Yes she is.Why do you think she didn't talk to me before she left?,"Rin asked. "Ummm...I don't know.,"Sess said sadly."It's because she's ashamed, upset,or angry at me.Then she won't talk to me.That's how it used to be before she stopped talking.It would take forever to get her to forgive me.,"Rin said tears forming in her eyes.

"Calm down Rin.I'm sure Inu will do something.Don't cry.," Sess said. "Ok. Let's go finish what we were doing before Devilla came.,"Rin suggested. "Ok.," Sess said.They went to do whatever they were doing before Devilla showed up.

-Souta & Eri-

"So what is it you have to do?," Souta asked."Nothing.All of us little kids hang out until the party.,"Eri said smiling at him.Souta blushed."Oh.Then what do you want to do?,"Souta asked still blushing."Why are you blushing?,"Eri asked. "Ummm...I uh...,"Souta said still blushing. "Well?,"Eri asked."I ummmm...can I tell you later?,"Souta asked."Fine.Well let's go sit on that bench and talk ok?," Eri asked. "Ok.,"Souta said as they walked over to the bench and started talking.

-the others-

Kiki just got done explaining. "THAT SLUT!HOW DARE SHE DO THIS! SHE WILL PAY!,"Sango yelled."Umm... Sango we can't fight her.We don't have powers like Rin and Kags.Sure we can see what they see big deal.But we can't fight or hit what they can see.,"Kiki said.

"'Kiki's right Sango.,'"Jake said appearing next to Han."Who the hell are you?," Han asked."'Good it worked.Now you can see us.I am Kags ghost gaurdian Jake.,'"Jake said."'And I'm Rin's ghost gaurdian Jack.,'" Jack said appearing next to Kila."And where the hell were you two when they were fighting Devilla?,"Kagura asked.

"'We're ghosts and she tries to take ghosts to hell so we really can't be around her.,'"Jake said."'If we do we risk going to hell which we don't want.,'" Jack said.

-Yumi,Ami,Shippo,&Kohaku-

"I win again!,"Shippo screamed. They were currently playing cards.(Let's spy on Inu and Kags I know your all dying to know wat's up wit them)

* * *

IKSM: we'll spy on Inu and Kags next chappie


	9. negotiation

IKSM: ok here u go!PLZ REVIEW!!

disclaimer: i don't own any of the Inuyasha charactsers but i do own Kiki, Uncle Aki,Mugen,Kila,Han,Ami,Yumi,Eri,and Devilla.

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

-Yumi,Ami,Shippo,&Kohaku-

"I win again!,"Shippo screamed. They were currently playing cards.(Let's spy on Inu and Kags I know your all dying to know wat's up wit them)

**PRESENT TIME:**

-Inu & Kags-

Inu had just found Kags at the other end of the mall.She hadn't even noticed he was there."Hey.,"Inu said as he sat next to her.

"I thought I told you not to follow.,"Kags said without looking up."I know but I never listen.,"Inu said."I know.But hey can't blame a girl for trying.,"Kags said with a small smile.Inu smiled.

"Are you calm now?,"Inu asked. Kags nodded."Okay.Let's go back to Rin and the others.Rin is really worried about you.,"Inu said."No.,"Kags said.

"What?,"Inu asked."I'm upset with Rin.She gave up too easily.She never gives up that easily.She was the first one born making me younger.I look up to her. She's my role model.How do you think that makes me feel?,"Kags asked.

"I didn't know that.But my role model never disappoints me.Even ask Sess we have the same role model.,"Inu said."Who's your role model?,"Kags asked.

"Kiki.,"Inu said."Oh.She's really powerful and too nice but yet strict and firm at the same time.,"Kags said.Inu nodded.

"What will it take to get you to go talk to Rin?,"Inu asked."Nothing's gon-," Kags started but was interrupted by Inu's lips crashing down on hers'.She soon gave in and started making out with him.

Some how during their make out Kags ended up under Inu with Inu's legs straddling her waist.Kags top had risen up showing her stomach a bit.Her skirt had also risen up but not that much.

They stopped making out and noticed their position and blushed.Inu made no move to get out of the position. Kags wasn't very comfortable."Umm...Inu?," Kags asked.Inu pointed to his head.Kags nodded.

'_I don't have the nerve to talk._,' Inu thought._'Well maybe it's the position we're in.Maybe you should get up._,'Kags thought to him.'_But I don't want...to_.,'Inu thought.'_Why not?_,'Kags thought to him.

'_You know what I'll make a deal with you._,'Inu thought.'_What's the deal?_,' Kags thought to him.'_Start talking to Rin again and forget all your anger.And later in our room I'll tell you why.Deal?,_'Inu thought.

Kags nodded.Inu got up and so did Kags.They walked back to the others.

* * *

IKSM: PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!hmm...why didn't Inu want to get out of the position.who knows?i know but im not gonna tell u! 


	10. I'm worthless!

IKSM: srry i haven't updated for some reason it wouldn't let me.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

Kags nodded.Inu got up and so did Kags.They walked back to the others.

**PRESENT TIME:**

-Shippo,Ami,Yumi,and Kohaku-

"Hey we should get back to the others.It's almost time for the party to start.," Kohaku said.The others nodded and they started back to the others.

-the others-

They just finished putting up the last speaker when Kagome and Inuyasha came back.Rin didn't dare look or speak to Kags.The others noticed this and wanted an answer.Kags just watched as Rin kept setting up the cups.Kags anger coming back.Inu elbowed her."We had a deal.,"Inu whispered to her.Kags growled and walked over to Rin.

Rin just continued like she didn't see Kags._'Just pretend she's not there.I can do this.She probly still ashamed and angry at me.,'_Rin thought."Don't ever say that!I would never be ashamed of you!,"Kags screamed.Rin stopped what she was doing but still didn't look at Kags."You should be ashamed!I'm the one you look up to!I disappointed you!I wish I was never born!,"Rin screamed bringing her head up.Everyone but Kags gasped."Rin...,"Kags started but was interrupted."Don't even tell me not to think that!You know it's true!I'm the oldest!Your supposed to look up to me!You and Souta!I was born first to guide you both in the right directions!Be a good role model!Some one you can follow and rely on!But instead I screwed it up and disappointed you both! I should of never been born!I was a mistake!,"Rin screamed.Everyone except Kags had wide eyes.

Souta and Eri showed up while Rin was screaming.Eri's eyes were wide as she watched Rin and Kags.Souta walked calmly over to his sisters.He knew Rin had to calm down before Kags started to freakout.He slowly approached Rin.He was only a few inches from grabbing her when she noticed him."Souta leave me alone!Get away from me!I'm a disgrace!,"Rin screamed pushing him far away but he kept coming back towards.Kags didn't do anything because she knew Souta was trying to calm things down before they got out of hand.Everyone tried to move to help Souta but couldn't move."What the hell?,"Keade asked trying to move.Jack and Jake appeared."'Don't.They need to do this themselves. Every time they have a fight others help calm them down.That's not good.They can't always rely on others to make everything alright when they fight.They have to learn to do it themselves.,'"Jake said.Everyone growled and watched as their friends fought and they could do nothing.

Souta was just about to grab Rin again when she kicked him in the stomach sending him a few feet away.Souta tried to get up but couldn't.He felt something coming up his throat and knew it was blood.He tried to swallow it back down so Kags don't see it and go crazy.Kags watched Souta's face contort in pain. Souta then coughed up the blood because he couldn't swallow it do to its aweful taste of copper.Kags eyes went wide as she saw the blood come out of his mouth.Rin gasped at what she had done."I-I-I t-t-old you to stay away.,"Rin said.Souta got up even though he was in pain adn started walking towards Rin again.Kags watched as her brother tried again and again.Rin started to growl at Souta as he almost grabbed her again.She kicked him again with so much force that he landed infront of the others.Not moving.Blood started to come out of his mouth.He writhed in pain.

Jake and Jack went to work on healing him.Kags looked at Rin.Rin didn't look at all sad for what she had done at least on the outside._'Oh no!What have I done!,'_Rin thought.Kags heard it all."Rin...Your not worthless.I don't think your worthless either.You didn't disappoint me.,"Kags said.Rin snapped out of her daze and looked at Kags."Yes you are!I know you think I'm worthless!And you know what?I am worthless!I'm supposed to protect you and Souta!But look at what I did!All I do is hurt you both!I should of never been born!I wish I was dead!,"Rin screamed.Kags slapped her nice and hard across the cheek.The others heard the slap and stared wide eyed at Kags and Rin.Jack and Jake stopped and looked at their responsibilities with sad and shocked faces.

Rin's head was turned to her left from the impact of the slap.Shock written all over her face.She looked at Kags with sad eyes.Kags looked at her with sad yet stern eyes and opened her arms as if waiting for a hug like nothing had happened.Tears started to form in Rin's eyes but did not fall.Rin collapsed into Kags arms.Kags kneeled down as Rin collapsed into her arms sobbing.Jake and Jack went back to healing Souta.The others watched as Rin sobbed into Kags as Kags rocked back and forth gently rubbing Rin's back.

* * *

IKSM: well i hope u liked this chappie!PLZ REVIEW! 


	11. srry

IKSM: im srry i haven't updated in a while but i just got off groundment and my grading r going down.so i might not post any chappies for a while.im very srry.


	12. REALLY SRRY!

IKSM-bitch: hey every1. i am very srry to say that it will b a while longer b4 i can post more chappys. i hav them but i need to fix my other chappys b/c they are missing words. i will let u all kno when i hav it fixed. plz take a look at my other stories while i do this. idk how long it will take b/c i hav many other things going on especially w/ Christmas being literally right around the corner nd school getting shittier. well plz b patient. thanx to all who hav reviewed!!!


	13. REALLY REALLY SRRY

Hey every1!!! i'm gonna leave this message up for a while but this is very important!!! i'm gonna take all the names of the ppl who hav been reading this story. i am srry to say that i've lost track w/ this story nd it was my most popular one. So I am proud to announce that I am redoing it over from the very beginning!!! if u hav ny ideas or twists u want me to include, just send them to me nd i'll look them over. if i choose to use it then i will show the disclaimer that it was ur idea. once i get the new version of it up then i will message every1 personally about it coming back renewed. i'll even send u all the link. i will leave this message up until i start putting the new one up. then i will delete this one nd re add it as a story. i kno alot of u liked this story but some characters r gonna b replaced or cut. i am again srry but i hav to do this.


End file.
